Singing Duo - KasaKuro
by Sekaipyon
Summary: The Winter Cup has ended and Kuroko started to believe that his teammates from Seirin will abandon him. To avoid the pain, he leaves the basketball club. He soon found music, which quickly became his new love. He is now best friends with former captain Kasamatsu. They perform for the public, only for fun. Soon… It became their career. Kasamatsu X Kuroko. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Dear Seirin Basketball Team,_

 _When you read this letter, I have resigned from the basketball team. I do not want to feel any pain like I did back at Teiko. I decided to be a step ahead of what life has for me and quit the team before it is too late._

 _I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused._

 _Good luck for the Inter-High and the Winter Cup next year._

 _Your Ex-Phantom Player,_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

...

The entire Seirin team, excluding Kiyoshi, who is getting treatment for his knee, stared at the letter in shock and disbelief. They all had the same thought.

'Why would he think that we will cause him pain?'

Riko's face turned red with anger despite tears falling down her face.

"KUROKO! Once I find you I will put you in a BOSTON CRAB HOLD!"

…

While he was walking down the pavement towards his house, he felt a shiver down his spine, like he had just been threatened by someone. He shook his head and ignored the feeling as he carried on travelling at his own pace.

'Should I have done that?'

Kuroko kept that thought in his head, contemplating whether to change his mind and take that resignation letter back.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a guitar. He looked around for only a few seconds before he was able to see someone holding the instrument that create those sounds. The owner of the guitar is the former captain of Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio. Kasamatsu was playing the guitar while laying underneath the tree, in the shade.

Kuroko just kept his gaze on the way Yukio's fingers were smoothly moving from string to string.

Meanwhile, Yukio now feels a presence near him. He knows that someone is watching him play and it is making him uncomfortable. He stopped playing and starts trying to find the person that is staring at him. It didn't take long before he found Kuroko staring at his performance in interest.

'Him… Shouldn't he be with his team for practice?'

Yukio kept that thought, so he would be able to ask Kuroko if he comes over.

Just as he predicted, Kuroko did come over to him after being exposed by the former captain.

"Hello Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko greeted Yukio with his usual politeness.

"Hello Kuroko. Doesn't your basketball team have practice?" Yukio replied with the same politeness.

However, that question cause Kuroko to flinch and reply in a darker and more depressed tone.

"How should I know? I left the basketball team."

The last statement left Yukio in shock as he processed the words. The next question left his mouth like it had a mind of its own.

"Why?" Yukio had regretted saying that question the second after he said it.

Kuroko didn't react physically to that question. As he planted himself next to Yukio, he began to explain what happened in Teiko and the psychological pain he suffered. Yukio was shocked by the story but then did the unexpected.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and held him.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he tried to register the circumstances. As soon as he felt more comfortable within Yukio's arms, he placed his head on the other's shoulder, trying his best to hold the sapphire jewels back.

Seeing his predicament, he knew the words he was going to say.

"Let it out Kuroko. It will make you feel better. Trust me."

He then began to feel his shoulder getting wet at a rapid pace and heard sobs escaping Kuroko's mouth with the volume increasing by the second. Thankfully there was no one else around them, so there would be no weird looks directed to them.

After staying in that position for what felt like hours (even though it was only 5 minutes), Kuroko stopped sobbing and pulled himself away from the wet clothing. Yukio felt the pressure leave his shoulder and looked at the state of Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes were puffy, red and bloodshot from the continuous sobbing. Tear stains were painting his cheeks. He was on the verge of falling asleep as well even though he has yet to say his reason for leaving the basketball club at Seirin. Yukio can already guess the reason why.

'He must have done it to avoid the pain before it is too late.'

Yukio felt the pressure on his shoulder again just to see Kuroko with his eyes closed, finally looking peaceful ever since their encounter. Trying not to wake him up, he placed his guitar in the case, carefully moved Kuroko off of his shoulder (just to place him on the ground) and stood up. He picked up Kuroko up and carried him bridal style to his house.

He opened the door and quickly moved upstairs and to the bedroom where he placed the case next to his desk and laying Kuroko on the bed.

Yukio carefully studied the bluenette. He didn't believe that someone so polite and innocent would be betrayed like that. How can anyone be that horrible to a young adult like Kuroko? Yukio doesn't understand the reasons behind this.

He walked away from the sleeping figure and carried on downstairs to finally get something to eat. He placed the protein in the oven. As he waited for the meat to cook at the right temperature for him, he looked over at a poster that he took earlier in the day.

 **Annual Tokyo Singing Competition!**

 **Must contain at least 2 people in each group, 1 singer and 1 musician.**

 **Age and Experience doesn't affect the rankings of the groups.**

 **Winner has the chance of becoming a Singing Group SENSATION!**

 **Enjoy the competition and perform to the BEST of your ability!**

Yukio is the musician but he hasn't been able to find a singer who is willing to participate.

'Could I…? Would he appreciate it? Can Kuroko even sing?' Yukio thought with slight hesitation.

"Kasamatsu-senpai… Where am I?" The bluenette's voice startled Yukio and he turned around to see Kuroko with the same atrocious bed hair that almost made Yukio burst out in laughter. Almost.

"You're at my house. I don't really know your house address, so this was the best option." Yukio replied as casual as he can, trying to ignore the bird's nest on top of his guest's head.

Kuroko accepted the answer and looked over Yukio's shoulder to see the competition poster lying on the counter.

"You're thinking about joining that?"

Kasamatsu followed the bluenette's gaze to the poster as well. Now would be the best time to ask Kuroko.

"Yeah. I need to find a singer though. The teams must have at least 2 people in."

"I could be the singer."

"Is it alright if I can hear you sing?"

Kuroko looked at the former captain in disbelief. People would normally laugh and deny him straight away, not even bothering to give him a chance to prove them wrong. He nodded at his senpai's request and began to sing as Yukio listened with patience.

As each word came out of Kuroko's mouth in a singing voice, Yukio's eyes widened in disbelief.

How could someone who barely speaks have a voice so powerful?

"Kuroko?"

The bluenette's voice faded as he listened to what the noirette wanted to say.

"Do you want to be my singer?"

Tetsuya's eyes brightened at Yukio's request. He eagerly nodded.

"Do you know how to play any instruments Kuroko?"

Yukio received another nod.

"I can play the guitar, both acoustic and electric, and the violin." Kuroko listed off with confidence.

Both former basketball players smiled.

Even if they didn't win, they knew that they would have a lot of fun together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **~ The day of the Annual Tokyo Singing Competition ~**

Kuroko and Kasamatsu are now standing at the entrance of where the competition is taking.

Tetsuya is wearing a plain blue shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie over the shirt, dark blue trousers, black trainers and the wristbands he would normally wear in basketball matches. He didn't have the hood up; it was there just for show. He had brought his acoustic and electric guitars with him in their cases.

Yukio is wearing a normal red hoodie with a black shirt underneath, black trousers and red trainers. He had brought his acoustic and electric guitar as well.

They walked over to the reception where they would confirm their presence. Even though they are using a song that Kuroko created when he was in Teiko, they were not able to think of a more creative name. They decided to mash the first four letters of their last names together to create 'KasaKuro' or 'KK' (if they are that desperate).

"KasaKuro?"

The people at the reception desk only looked at him and didn't even notice Kuroko due to his lack of presence.

"Kasamatsu Yukio?" The receptionist questioned

"That's me."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" The people occupying the desk became sceptical of the group.

"Hello." Kuroko responded, startling the receptionists (especially if one of them gave out a girly scream and is _totally_ not a boy).

"When were you there?"

"I was here the entire time."

"O-Ok. Here are your badges. You are the last group to perform. Good luck."

The two participators gave them their thanks and are now finally able to enter the park.

A few groups have already performed and according to the judges, none of them seem to be worthy of winning. All of them consisted of arrogant people who believed they were good singers/musicians; most likely they have been lied to by their parents.

A board was placed near the stage to show the groups and when they are going to perform. Kuroko and Kasamatsu decided to take a look at the groups. None of the groups looked interesting to the duo until they looked at the group that will be performing just before them.

…

 **13\. Seirin:**

 **Kagami Taiga (Singer/Rapper)**

 **Furihata Koki (Piano)**

 **Koganei Shinji (Bass)**

 **Hyuuga Junpei (Electric Guitar)**

 **Fukada Hiroshi (Backup Vocalist)**

…

Both of their eyes widened at the predicament they have found themselves in.

If they happen to bump into that group…

Yukio sees Kuroko shaking out of the corner of his eye. The bluenette's eyes are filling up with tears but he tried to keep them back. The noirette started pulling him away from the board and to a place where there are no people near them.

Yukio looked back at Tetsuya to see him shaking and hyperventilating.

'Crap! He's having a panic attack!'

Yukio pulled Kuroko in and held him in an embrace until he calms down.

Once the bluenette's breathing slowed down to a normal pace, he pulled away from the warm body and revealed his red swollen eyes.

"Thank you Kasamatsu-senpai."

"No problem. Sooo… What will you do if we bump into them?"

"…"

"…"

"… I don't know."

 **~ Meanwhile with Seirin (the band group) ~**

The group of five had already registered and watched the first few groups. They had to cover their ears for some groups; one of them sounded like a dying puppy.

There was an intermission, so they decided to check the board mainly to confirm when they are going to play. They also looked at all of the groups on the board; to see if anyone that they know is participating. They all observed in silence until Kagami's eyes widened at the last group, the only group after them.

"Look at this!"

Kagami pointed at the last name that also caused shock to the other four members.

…

 **14\. KasaKuro:**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio (Singer/Main Musician)**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya (Main Singer/Musician)**

…

"EH?!"

 **~ Time skip to Seirin's performance ~**

During Seirin's performance, they had enticed the audience with their choice of song. They made each instrument stand out and made sure that they were heard by everyone. But the role that stood out the most was Kagami and his vocal range surprising everyone, even the rest of the band still couldn't believe it despite hearing him sing multiple times.

It was clear that they were going to be in the lead. The audience knows that there is one more group after but didn't believe they could be better than Seirin.

Kuroko looks better now than he was 40 minutes ago when he had that panic attack. He had heard the Seirin members sing before, so he wasn't as surprised as Kasamatsu and the rest of the audience. He could see girls falling in love with the main singer and some had already fainted when Kagami decided to wink at them.

The song came to an end.

Seirin bowed and walked off the stage as the audience carried on cheering until the host walked back on stage.

"That has to be the best performance yet. However, there is still one more group. A duo who is singing a song that the main singer created."

This caught everyone's attention and started muttering to their friends, hoping that doesn't turn out like the other that performed first (Original song. Yes. Good lyrics. No).

"Please meet our last participants, KasaKuro."

Holding their heads high, Yukio and Tetsuya walks towards the stage. Now standing in front of at least 200 people, nerves began to settle in.

Once again… No one saw Kuroko. So the host decided to speak up.

"Where's the other member?"

"I'm right here."

The host, the audience and even Seirin let out a sound of shock ranging from screams to whispers. Kuroko was standing next to Yukio with his acoustic guitar out with his hands at their starting positions.

"Okay. Thank you. You can start whenever you want."

"Arigato." Both of the singers/musicians answered with a polite tone to their voices.

The host walked off stage as the bluenette and noirette got their instruments ready. Seirin's curiosity gets the better of them and they decided to listen to the song Kuroko supposedly created.

Everything grew quiet as Kuroko began to sing the first words.

…

(Normal – Kuroko. _Italic – Kasamatsu._ **Bold – KasaKuro.** )

…

Shoudou ga atte usoppachi ni idonde

Boku to kimi to ga shunjinko Love song

Dondon ikimashou tsuyoki de semeraretenda

Nakama uchi no warai banashite wa

Monmon toshitenda ze jibun no heya itsudatte

Honto wa yowaki na peach mind

Ki no aru soburi ka tada no omoi komika

Baretenda ano ko ni wa ganbare otokonoko

Kono mama ja 35 (sanjuugo) renpai

Kimi dake no boku wa go to guy

Hengen jizai no majikaru sutaa

Idai naru manneri datte ii ja nai

Itomero aosa o mada michinu koi naraba

Zenbu ageru ze kimi ni chikau

 _Dum dum hibitteru soreppoi koto o narabete_

 _Kyoukanshite morau identity_

 _Midnight radio DJ wa kou itta ze_

 _First love* minna oboetendaro_

 _Amai serifu wa jiko manzoku gimi de_

 _Kokoro no yawaibubun misete yo onnanoko_

 _Boku wa mada seiippai nanda_

 _Dakara isoide shimau kedo_

 _Teaka de yogoshitakuwanai_

 _Masshiro na kono seishun wa_

 _Aishichattanda arietai futari_

 _Tsutaetai nara ima de iin ja nai_

 _Oshiete okure yo jirasu dake no kyuupiido_

 _Boku wa utau ze kimi no tame_

 **Shinjitsu wa zankoku uso wa yasashii**

 **Yasashisa wa uso kamo shirenai ga**

 **Shoudou ga atte usoppachi ni idonde**

 **Futari no love song**

 **Hengen jizai no majikaru sutaa**

 **Idai naru manneri datte ii ja nai**

 **Itomero aosa o mada michinu koi naraba**

 **Zenbu ageru ze**

 **Boku wa utau ze kimi ni chikau**

…

The cheers they received were twice as loud as the cheers Seirin received. Kuroko and Kasamatsu both gave out a sigh of relief (happy that they survived) and gave the audience a bow.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yukio saw Kuroko slightly shaking. To reassure him, he wrapped his left arm around Kuroko's shoulder and gave him a smile that could power a thousand lightbulbs. The bluenette smiled back with a blush on his face.

The girls (mainly the fujoshis) took this differently and squealed at the thought of them being such a cute couple, many receiving a bleeding nose.

Seirin were anything but loud. They all had shocked looks on their faces after hearing their former teammate's singing voice. If they thought Kagami had a good voice, Kuroko's voice made Kagami's voice taste the dirt.

The singing duo walked off the stage after gathering their guitars.

The host walked onto the stage.

"Well… That was something. The judges now have 10 minutes to decide the winner, who will have a chance at becoming a singing sensation."

The 10 minute break started.

Kuroko and Kasamatsu began to walk off, Kuroko praying that **they** will not go anywhere near them.

"Kuroko!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The duo turned around to see the band Seirin staring indifferently at them. Well… They look indifferent but Kuroko knows they are mainly mad; Kuroko did leave all of a sudden without saying a proper goodbye to them. Seeing their emotions behind the masks, Kuroko tried to reach for solace by grabbing Yukio's hand.

Kasamatsu acknowledged the bluenette's silent plea for help and immediately knew how to help. He moved closer to Kuroko's ear.

"Once I let go of your hand, run as fast as you can. I'll try to hold them back." Yukio whispered into Tetsuya's ear.

Kuroko replied with a barely noticeable nod.

The bluenette's nerves began growing and almost blinded his vision from what is physically in front of him. Almost.

Yukio released Kuroko's hand. Kuroko immediately moved his legs and moved away from the group in front of him. He could hear shouts from Seirin and Kasamatsu.

"Shut up! Leave Kuroko alone!"

That shout of support left a smile on Kuroko's face as he disappeared into the crowd.

…

"Shut up! Leave Kuroko alone!" Kasamatsu yelled at the group.

Each member of Seirin tried to get past Kasamatsu in their own way. But they forgot that Yukio's position was a point guard. He may not have an eye like Izuki, Takao or that devil Akashi but if he was one of the national's best, he shouldn't be taken easily. All of their tries were stopped like it was a fight against a fly and a spider; Yukio stopped their efforts with barely any effort.

Soon, the Seirin group got annoyed at his persistence.

"Why do you care about Kuroko so badly?!" Kagami yelled in a frustrated manner, not thinking about how it sounded until it was too late.

Kagami's face paled while Kasamatsu's face grew red with anger.

"Crap! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just phrased the question wrong!" Kagami cried endlessly.

Kasamatsu didn't take those words for granted however and stormed away from the group, now searching for Kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

*rustle*

The former captain stopped and glanced towards the bush to see a light blue puff poking out of the green. He rushed over to the bush and moved the bush to the side to see Kuroko sitting with his head in between his knees and his hands buried into his blue hair.

 _'_ _Another panic attack?'_ Kasamatsu thought as he continued contemplating the state Kuroko is in.

"Kuroko."

The bluenette's movements ceased and all you could hear from him is the laboured breathing coming from him.

Kasamatsu knelt down to his level and ruffled his hair, trying to lighten up Kuroko's mood. It worked slightly in the noirette's eyes; Kuroko brought his head up so only his blue eyes came out of their hiding spot.

"H-Hai?"

Kuroko is a mess. His hair is now messy (blame Yukio), the skin is red and puffy around his eyes and even though his singing partner cannot see it, his cheeks are covered in scratch marks; some are bleeding due to the harshness of the attack.

"Let me see the rest of your face."

Never mind… Looks like the noirette will know soon.

Kuroko inched his arms away from the face. He flinched at the loud gasp he received after seeing the not so serious wounds on his face. He waited for the infamous kick to come but the sudden pain never came. He looked back at Kasamatsu to see tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Sorry." This statement came out of nowhere from Yukio.

"Eh?"

"I should have come sooner. I would have been able to stop you from hurting yourself." As he shamelessly spoke, Kasamatsu placed his hand over his eyes, stopping himself from looking at anyone else that could see the embarrassing scene. Not like anyone could see them anyway.

"Gomen'nasai K-Kasamatsu-senpai" Kuroko replied with a little bit of stutter to his words.

"I-"

" **Will all Bands and Duos please come to the stage? It is time to reveal the winner!** " The announcer and host of the competition interrupted Kasamatsu.

"I guess we have to go now. Right Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Ummm… Yeah. Come on Kuroko."

Kasamatsu pushed himself up and offered the bluenette his hand.

Kuroko doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to go onto that stage. He doesn't want to be in front of Seirin once again. He doesn't want to become an absolute mess again.

Yet…

He wanted to go on stage and be by Kasamatsu's side. He doesn't want to destroy his music partner's chance of succeeding by not going up on stage with him; they would immediately be disqualified if that was the case. Kuroko wants to help him.

To do that… He would have to…

Kuroko took Kasamatsu's offer, grabbed his hand, was pulled up by him and they headed to the stage, subconsciously holding each other's hands.

They arrived at the stage. When the announcer looked over at them, one thing that haunted her were the injuries making themselves present in front of everyone.

"Oh! What happened?" This caused all of the groups taking part to look over at the duo, shocked at the fresh blood trickling down Kuroko's cheeks.

Kuroko remained impassive.

"I accidently fell into a pile of nettles while we were in the forest. Hopefully I didn't scare you too much." The bluenette lied to the host in order to not look suspicious.

The host registered the injuries as not serious and pulled out a few band aids. She approached Kuroko and covered the bleeding wounds, so his face wouldn't be covered with blood.

"There… They should heal up in a day or two."

"Arigato." Kuroko replied, bowing to show his appreciation.

"Good. Now… Without further ado… I'd like to say thanks to all of the groups who participated in this competition!"

Cheers flooded the audience, chanting their favourite group of the competition. You would either hear cheers for 'Seirin' or 'KasaKuro'.

The host continued.

"Now! I would like the two groups Seirin and KasaKuro to stay on this stage as you are the two that are in the lead for best singing groups."

Other groups forcefully smiled. Other groups grumble under their breaths that they were better than them (most of the groups doing that are terrible btw). The rest accepted the fact that they didn't make it and congratulated the duo and the 'boyband' (could I call them that? It kind of sounds weird calling them that name).

They all left the stage until there was 'Seirin' and 'KasaKuro' left. Don't forget the host.

"Alright! Now it is time to announce the winner! The winner is…"

Tension grew between the groups and the audience.

Kasamatsu had a passion for music. Maybe not as much passion for basketball but the love for the hobby is there. Now that he has retired from being a captain and a basketball player, he knew he could take his chance now, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about abandoning his team (if he ever entered and won earlier).

Kuroko mainly grew up with basketball. When he saw his father play the violin in his past time, he also grew intrigued with his father's other hobby. The music calmed him down. Once he learnt how to play the violin, it became useful and it helped calm him down when he was in his third year in Teiko. He did singing as another way of coping.

Yet…

"KasaKuro! They're the winners of this year's competition."

Cheers flooded the stadium again.

Kuroko didn't think that this would be his career. But he's happy.

'All thanks to Kasamatsu-senpai.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How the music video will work: I will describe a scene and the lyrics underneath it will be the lyrics sung by Kuroko, Kasamatsu or both. Hope you understand.

The festival/competition has just ended and everyone has left the venue.

Everyone except for Kasamatsu and Kuroko.

They had to stay behind to wait for their manager.

The manager is known as Cytus Kawa (Japanese name formation). He is well known for some of the best J-Pop and even K-Pop boybands. He is also well known for having really high standards since barely anyone can impress him. He was one of the judges this year and knowing that Cytus chose them over any other group brought the duo happiness and warmth within their hearts.

The manager began to approach them.

"Nice to meet the winners of this year's competition."

Kasamatsu couldn't say anything. There are very few people that can intimidate him. Only one other person can do that and that is Akashi (don't be surprised). But now there is another person that can do that.

Cytus Kawa.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cytus-san." Kuroko answered in his polite manner and along with his polite manners he bowed.

Kasamatsu followed his example; he didn't want to look like a delinquent or a brat in front of his new manager.

Cytus laughed. The duo straightened up and just looked at him, Kuroko tilting his head to the side in confusion.

That was bad idea. One of Cytus' weaknesses… Cute people. He knows that Kuroko tilting his head makes him look like a puppy (no joke).

Kawa squealed (again… no joke) and, acting like Kise, ran towards Kuroko, trying to encase him in a bear hug.

He succeeded and let me just say that Kuroko is definitely NOT turning blue in the face.

Kasamatsu saw his predicament and tried to pull Kuroko away from Cytus just to fail miserably. So he decided to take a better route.

"Excuse me. Kuroko isn't breathing."

This seems to snap Kawa out of his trance and immediately released Kuroko. The bluenette's knees buckled from the sudden loss of pressure and almost fell to the ground if it had not been for Kasamatsu grabbing him before he could collide with the surface.

Now it is time to cue the cliché anime like flowers and hearts soaring around the duo, who looking into each other's eyes like lost individual who have just fallen in love at first sight. They could keep staring if it had not been for Cytus who just had to ruin the moment.

Kasamatsu placed Kuroko back on his feet and just looked away in embarrassment. Kuroko just blushed and began to find the grass interesting.

Cytus saw the romantic tension between and came up with a plan.

'Maybe the music videos they have to do will make them confess.' The brunette grinned in a happy yet evil way.

… Do you think I should've warned the duo about their manager before I even started this story?

… Nope… They'll live… I think.

 **~Time skip to the music video~**

 **-Seirin-**

Furihata was in charge of finding out when 'KasaKuro' would make any music videos or songs. So when he found out that they had released a song called 'Hoshikuzu Venus', he immediately freaked out and rushed over to basketball practice.

"Guys! They finally released a music video!"

Everyone in the team froze and turned their heads towards Furihata. Silence vibrated through the gym. A loud voice that belongs to Aida soon broke the silence.

"Everyone to the meeting room! Now!"

The team left all of the equipment lying around the floor and rushed towards the room. Furihata managed to get the music video on his phone. They connected the phone to the projector, so the team could see it with ease.

"Hoshikuzu Venus? What is that meant to suggest?" Kagami asked with confusion laced in his voice

"I guess we will find out what kind of song this is" Aida replied as she played the video.

Everyone watched with a bad feeling in their stomachs.

~ (Normal = Kuroko. _Italic = Kasamatsu._ **Bold = KasaKuro** ) ~

Kasamatsu can be seen with a bouquet in one hand and a phone in another, held up against his ear.

He was wearing casual clothes: a red shirt with a black gradient rising from the bottom to the top, black jeans and red sneakers to finish off his outfit.

As he listened to the 'voice' on the other end of the call, he let out a smile. However, this smile was filled with worry and pain… Like an accident just happened to someone who just happens to be his best friend.

 _Waratteita no wa_

 _Tsuyogari kara jya naku_

 _Nakigao nanka mou mitakunai deshou_

 _Hoshikuzu mitai na_

 _Hitotsubu no deai_

 _Sayonara_

 _Saigo no kotoba ga mitsukaranai_

As the call ended, Kasamatsu looked off into the distance. The scene faded to see what looked like a flashback.

Kasamatsu in smart attire was walking down the street when he accidentally bumped into an individual that he couldn't see. He was about to apologise but soon got confused once he saw no one. He decided to look down to just to find Kuroko standing there.

Kuroko was smiling politely and bowed for an apology. Kasamatsu took the apology and offered the bluenette a drink. Kuroko agreed wholeheartedly.

They began to hang out at a café and they soon started speaking like they were never strangers to begin with. When they had to split up for their jobs, they exchanged numbers and then gladly went on their ways.

Sou da yo,

Watashi wa heiki da yo tsuyoi kara

Kao agete

"gomen ne" tte mo iwanaide tsurai kara

The flashback went to Kuroko's point of view.

Kuroko entered the Kindergarten. Time passed and soon Kuroko was waiting for all the kids to leave with their parents before he even thought about leaving. Once all of the kids left, he began packing his belongings and left the building. He saw Kasamatsu walking home with a fed up and tired look on his face.

Kuroko grew concerned of him and ran across the road to approach him. He caught the former captain's attention and he now had a smile on his face. Kuroko asked how his day was.

Kasamatsu didn't have a nice day at work, so Kuroko offered him a place to have dinner and he would be paying for it all. Kasamatsu happily took up the offer and they walked off to another café.

 **It's so precious**

Konna hazu jya nakatta kedo

 **Now I miss it**

 _Hitori de mo aruiteku_

 **Waratteita no wa**

 **Tsuyogari kara jya naku**

 **Nakigao nanka mou mitakunai deshou**

 **Hoshikuzu mitai na**

 **Hitotsubu no deai**

 **Daijyoubu**

 **Tsugi no hikari nara sugu soko ni**

The flashback ended and showed Kuroko looking out of a window with a despondent look on his face. The camera zoomed out to find him in a hospital bed with only a monitor to check his heart rate. He had bags under his eyes, a cast on his right arm and his skin was slightly more pale than normal. He looked like he would make a good recovery.

But why was he there?

"What the heck is happening?" Kagami questioned with even more confusion than before.

"I'm just as confused as you are Kagami." Their captain, Hyuuga, replied in a heartbeat.

Kuroko then fainted, crashing his body onto the bed, the heart rate monitor showing his heartbeat increasing immensely. He was in danger. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, trying to stabilize him as best as they could.

Sou da yo,

Kanashii kao wo suru kurai nara

Kao agete

Itsumo yori mo hohoende itai kara

Kuroko was now awake but weaker than normal. Needles were stuck into his veins, giving him his medication. The doctors and nurses were able to save him but they realised the serious condition that Kuroko was in. There were patches on his skin that could be considered as bruises.

The door opened to reveal Kasamatsu with the very same bouquet at the beginning of the video. The bouquet consisted of what was Kuroko's favourite flower: cherry blossoms.

Kasamatsu placed them in a clean vase that was on the bedside next to the hospital bed. Kuroko smiled in happiness but it showed a great amount of pain as well.

 **You're so precious**

Kimi to no jikan no subete

 **Now I miss you**

Dakishimete aruiteku

 **Waratteita no wa**

 **Tsuyogari kara jya naku**

 **Nakigao nanka mou mitakunai deshou**

 **Ichiban kirei na**

 **Watashi wo oboetete**

 **Mou bai-bai**

 **Saigo no kotoba ga mitsukaranai**

Another flashback occurred.

Kuroko and Kasamatsu were walking down the street in casual clothing, hanging out like the best friends that they are. They smiled as Kasamatsu held onto the bluenette's hand, trying not to lose him in the crowd. They soon crossed the road after looking both ways, seeing that the oncoming traffic would come in 30 seconds, which is more than enough time to get across.

A car horn could be heard and they saw a speeding car heading towards them. Kasamatsu stood still. He was panicking on the inside and he was so scared that he couldn't move an inch. He then felt someone push him off the road.

A collision and screams from bystanders was the only thing that Kasamatsu could hear.

 _Ima sara namida ga toman'nai yo_

 _Nozondeita no wa_

 _Oogesa na koto jya naku_

 _"koko de itemo ii yo" tte kotoba dake_

 _Hoshikuzu mitai na_

 _Watashi wo oboetete_

 _Daijyoubu_

 _Tsugi no deai nara sugu soko ni_

The music began to fade away as the video flashed to Kasamatsu standing in front of a gravestone. The camera doesn't show the name on the new stone. Kasamatsu kneels down to place a bouquet with the same flowers that were given to Kuroko.

The video faded to black.

Seirin looked at the black screen in shock and awe. The coach had hearts replacing her eyes as a line of red flows from her nose.

The rest… had a different reaction to Aida.

Koganei began to cry when he saw Kasamatsu visit Kuroko in hospital and wrapped himself around Mitobe, who just rubbed his cat like friend's back, almost about to cry himself (of course without making any noise).

Hyuuga's eyes widened at the scenes and had managed to turn into a statue, not responding to anyone.

Izuki, Furihata, Fukada, Kawahara and Tsuchida were clinging to each other and began crying and there doesn't seem to be an end for all five of them.

Kiyoshi… He's having surgery… I guess we don't know for now.

Kagami had a more calm approach surprisingly. He got confused most of the time until the ending of the video told him the backstory behind this video. He smiled sadly.

'I guess he's found a new passion. I guess I can't stop him now.' Kagami thought.

Then he realised. His eyes widened in horror.

'The Miracles will be pissed if they found out.

Just like Kagami said, they would be pissed.

Their reactions?

Akashi saw the video and was pulled in until the very end. He was annoyed at the beginning of the video, disgruntled at the fact that Kuroko is no longer playing basketball. At the end, he was even more annoyed. His scissors carried on opening and closing as he thought of the million ways he would kill Kasamatsu for taking the phantom sixth man away from basketball.

Murasakibara heard about the video from Himuro, so they watched together. He got bored of watching but as soon as he saw Kuroko, he was confused. He thought Kuroko preferred basketball over everything else. Himuro was moved when the song ended. Murasakibara became more childish at the end and said that he will 'crush this person who stole Kuro-chin from us'.

Himuro feels sorry for Kuroko's singing partner.

Takao went crazy and told Midorima that Kuroko was in a music video. Midorima thought that the hawk eyed player was pulling his leg, so Takao shoved his phone in the tsundere's face. Midorima finally watched the video and his glasses cracked at the end.

He'll be cursing this person. Not like he cares about Kuroko or anything (hah, tsundere).

Momoi watched the video on her own first. Aomine walked in and saw the girl covering her nose with tissues, stained red. He was confused until he saw the video. His already shitty attitude was even worse after the video. His grip on his basketball had gotten tighter. He walked off to a streetball court close to his place. He took the basket off of the backboard using his anger as his strength.

He's going to have to play that later.

Kise heard about this video because of his fans. The blonde was going to ignore it until they mentioned that the former captain of the basketball, Kasamatsu, was mentioned. When he got home, he immediately watched the video. He was surprised when he saw 'Kurokochii' as another singer. Once the video ended, he began to wail endlessly, worried about (and I quote) 'Kurokochii's purity'.

We can only hope for the singing duo's safety.

Mainly Kasamatsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

...

A/N: The two songs are as follows:

\- Granrodeo - Hengen jizai no magical star (KnB Season 2 OP)

\- Aimer - Hoshikuzu Venus

Sorry for not telling you until now. Now on with the god damn story!

…

"Well done both of you!"

Cytus Kawa exclaimed in delight as the duo sighed in relief after having a 3 hour recording session. They have recorded a song with only Kuroko, a song with only Kasamatsu and a song for the duo. Kasamatsu began to stretch his arms out, managing to crack his neck and back at the same time; sitting in the same position just happens to be tedious and painful. Kuroko grew tired, placed his head on his singing partner's shoulder and closed his eyes, now sleeping in peace.

Kasamatsu ignores the bluenette's antics, considering they have done this while practicing for the singing competition.

Cytus Kawa started to take pictures of the adorable scene in his eyes, which were replaced by hearts.

Finally realising the situation they were in, Kasamatsu shook Kuroko awake. However, Kuroko refused to move or do anything that meant waking up (or he is too tired to realise what is happening). Yukio shook his head in disbelief and as he picked Kuroko up in a piggy back style.

The manager is trying his best not to squeal, so he can save the singing duo's ears; his attempts are failing miserably.

Trying his best to ignore Cytus, Kasamatsu left the building and started heading towards their house.

He couldn't believe that Kuroko is now living with him, just to make the journey to the building much easier (and safer) for them.

How did this come to be?

 _~3 weeks earlier~_

 _Both singers/musicians and their parents were summoned to 'Cytus Kawa's Idol', the name of their manager's company._

 _When Kasamatsu had told his parents that he was now an idol along with a friend of his, they grew sceptical of their son's situation. Yukio had to convince them to come; his parents believed that this was a hoax to make fun of their son for being so gullible. When he succeeded convincing them, he finally told him who his singing partner is going to be for (most likely) the rest of their musical/singing career._

 _Nanami and Shiro said that as long it isn't that 'arrogant blonde puppy' (take a guess who that is), they do not really care who it is._

 _Kuroko had to contact his parents through his laptop, considering their latest assignment takes place in America. He told them of his situation with becoming a singer with 'Kasamatsu-senpai'. His mother was happy and relieved that 'my precious son is making his second biggest dream come true'._

 _His father however… wasn't too happy with his son's pathway. He was afraid that the situation will be just like Teiko again. Tetsuya had to promise his father that 'Kasamatsu-senpai will never do such a thing'._

 _Amari and Mitsuko decided that Amari will go home to represent the Kuroko family._

 _When the meeting had taken place, Kasamatsu's parents were no longer sceptical and Amari was satisfied that Tetsuya will be in good and 'responsible' hands. One question lingered on all of the adults' heads._

 _They all said it at once._

 _"_ _What about school?"_

 _Cytus laughed as soon those three words were formed and calmly said the answer that they needed to hear._

 _"_ _They will carry on with school. I understand how some idols want to have a normal life after a crazy one. Staying in education will allow them that choice to be able to have a job that they might want to do."_

 _Amari then spoke up about another concern._

 _"_ _I know he can take care of himself but I'm scared of Tetsuya's safety if he is going to be can idol. I have heard of some incidents of stalkers and other jealous idols."_

 _That was another smooth and calm response._

 _"_ _We can provide him an apartment to himself in the building next to ours. Another solution can be both Yukio and Tetsuya living in an apartment or one of their houses, whichever is more beneficial."_

 _Yukio's parents agreed on the bluenette living at their house as it is closer to the building and both of the schools that they are attending._

 _But of course that leaves Yukio with a massive responsibility…_

 _~Back to normal time~_

He had to take care of Tetsuya as if he was his little brother.

He doesn't mind that task but he knows that the job will be more difficult once we have to be wary of fangirls like Kise. This thought sends shudders down his back. This caused the bluenette to whimper just like his dog Nigou, bury his head more into Kasamatsu's neck and held onto him with a tighter grip than normal.

Yukio almost melted from the adorable sight that is Kuroko Tetsuya.

'He is so innocent on so many levels'

 **~Meanwhile at Seirin~**

Practice occurred within the gym as they began to forget about the music video that was released last week. Everyone were playing perfectly with no mistakes being made, even Kagami isn't making mistakes.

"Everyone! Take a 10 minute break!" Aida shouted with the same enthusiasm that she always held.

In a split second, everyone was on the floor beginning to pant excessively. No one spoke in order to keep the peace between each other.

"Hello Seirin ~ssu!" A familiar jovial voice interrupted their peaceful break.

'Kill me now before it becomes too painful.'

The thought that was plaguing every member in the basketball club.

"Kagamichii~! Do you know where Kurokochii~ is?" Kise addressed the ace.

"I don't Kise. Kuroko doesn't come to practice anymore."

3… 2… 1…

"EHHH?!"

"Oi Kise! Why are you screaming?"

Aomine…

"Why do both of you have to shout nanodayo?"

Midorima…

"Dai-chan! Don't be so rude to Ki-chan! Right Mukkun?"

Momoi…

"Eh? Why bother with Mine-chin? Where's Kuro-chin?"

Murasakibara…

"Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki. Shintarou. Atsushi."

Akashi…

The captain of Rakuzan approached Kagami, who is now trembling as the sight of what seems to be a calm Akashi. A calm Akashi is a scary Akashi.

"Kagami Taiga."

The familiar voice sent a chill down Kagami's spine.

He is now preparing for death. Imagine the tombstone.

'Death by scissors.'

Preparing for death in… 3… 2… 1…

"Where is Tetsuya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'll ask you once more. Where is Tetsuya? Taiga?"

Silence grew within the gym once that question had surfaced.

"Akashichii~. Kagamichii~ said that Kurokochii~ is no longer in the basketball club anymore."

*Snip… Snip… Snip…*

"Interesting. Do you know why…? Taiga?" Akashi's voice grew more demonic as he carried on speaking, moving his scissors towards the throat.

'Let's all pray for Kagami.' Everyone present in the gym thought (except for Kagami and Akashi).

Kagami started shaking his head to the left and right. Sweat started pouring from his forehead.

Out of fear and not wanting to die, he finally said what was in that letter.

"Apparently he doesn't want to feel any pain like he did in Teiko and decided to leave before it is 'too late' in his eyes!"

His answer stunned Akashi to silence.

Akashi couldn't hear what Kagami was saying but he knew immediately what the ace was saying. Once the words 'pain' and 'Teiko' were embedded in his head, he immediately knew the reason why. He began to lose all of his sense of touch in his hands, forcing him to drop his scissors. His vision began to blur as he stumbled backwards, losing his balance even more than normal.

The violet-haired giant quickly moved his arms under the armpits and gradually lowered Akashi, who had already passed out from the shock of it all, on to the floor.

Seirin looked over to the other miracles.

Kise had tears covering half of his eyes while his head was hanging low, regretting his third year of Teiko. He cannot believe that his beloved Kurokochii~ would even think about feeling pain once again. He doesn't want to remember anything from that time anymore. He wants to carry on with his life without any regrets. What regrets… Right?

Aomine managed to grow pale from everything unravelling in front of him. He couldn't believe that Tetsu would think like this. What amount of pain could his former shadow be feeling if he is still holding onto the past?

Probably too much to carry on playing his favourite past time… Probably.

Midorima almost dropped his lucky item of the day: a friend's favourite food. He decided to choose his 'friend' Takao, bought a box of kimchi and carried it around with him for most of the day. You can imagine Takao's reaction ("Shin-chan!~ 3"). His mood grew worse throughout the day but this… The reason why… This takes the cake. He doesn't want to be here anymore.

So he left the gym and headed home without any more interruptions.

Murasakibara stopped eating his multitude of snacks and began taking this situation more seriously. Aka-chin has just fainted, which is also the most surprising reaction considering that he was most likely to kill Seirin. Now Kuro-chin has left the sport that he made the giant love. Murasakibara wants to hate basketball. Basketball ruined Kuro-chin. But…

For some unknown reason he wants to carry on playing.

Momoi looks the most unaffected. However, she is breaking the most psychologically. She couldn't begin to think that Tetsu-kun would leave after trying so hard to make his friends and former teammates play again. Now he leaves without bothering to tell anyone of the Miracles. She wants to be angry at the bluenette.

But she cannot stop being in love with him.

Seirin couldn't believe the scene in front of them.

Hyuuga couldn't understand their pain. He wasn't there when all of this took place.

Izuki couldn't tell how bad they were feeling then. He would never know.

None of them could relate to them. Kuroko wasn't as close to Seirin as he was to the Miracles. The person he was closest to in Seirin…

Kagami.

The members looked over towards Kagami, who is still standing in fear of what had just happened in front of him. He had just escaped death twice. He shouldn't be happy about it but he was beginning to believe that this is all a dream.

He didn't want to believe this.

He doesn't want to believe this.

He shouldn't believe this.

He cannot believe this.

He cannot…

He can… not…

He…

H-H-He…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

 **~ Back with Kuroko and Kasamatsu (a bit of OOC but a lot of 'friendly' fluff… you'll see why) ~**

Light entered the bluenette's eyes as he realised that his bed is more firm than he preferred. He finally took in his surroundings: the familiar guitar, the familiar blue paint of the walls, the familiar basketball player posters and the familiar music in the background.

He is in Kasamatsu's room.

"Finally you're awake."

The bluenette looked over at the voice to see Yukio, who is close to laughing from seeing the abomination of Kuroko's bed hair again (remember Chap 1?).

"Be thankful it isn't a school night." Yukio mentioned as he began to balance himself on the end of the bed, standing at the edge.

Kuroko kept staring at his singing partner's feet, a cruel albeit funny idea popping up in his head. Now he's asking himself what he considers to be the most important question right now.

'Should I trip Kasamatsu-senpai up, make him fall off and try to pull it off like it was an accident?'

The ex-phantom player knew the last part was almost impossible (especially when it comes to acting) but he can always try his best. While Kasamatsu wasn't looking at Kuroko, the bluenette stealthily moved towards the other's ankles. He pushed the two feet forwards.

"Whoa!"

Kasamatsu exclaimed as he fell back but landed safely on his bed while his legs hit the wooden end of the bed, almost with the intent of breaking the support frame. He immediately knew who did this.

Tetsuya.

Yukio managed to get up and turned to look at the phantom, only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

He continued looking around his room until he saw Tetsuya hiding (not really) underneath the bed. He tried to reach for Kuroko.

The bluenette saw what he was planning to do and swiftly left his hiding spot but accidently ran into Kasamatsu, his head now embedded in the former captain's chest.

They lost balance and fell on to the floor.

They both groaned in pain and it took a while to realise the situation they were in.

When they did find out… They were both blushing furiously at the end of it all.

Kasamatsu was underneath Kuroko, with his arms wrapped around the smaller person's waist. His legs were spread apart.

Kuroko was on top of Kasamatsu, with his arms bending and pushing on the taller person's chest. His legs (stuck together) were in between Kasamatsu's legs. The bluenette was facing Yukio with no intent of looking away from the steel blue eyes that were upon the latter's face.

After blushing for what seems like forever, even though it was 2 minutes, they bolted away from each other with Kuroko running into his new bedroom while Kasamatsu was staring at the door like it just appeared out of nowhere.

Well…

The Generation of Miracles aren't the only ones who are going to deal with their issue when it comes to their feelings.

Also…

Cytus Kawa totally didn't take a picture of that compromising position and is going to use it for blackmail.

…

 **A/N**

 **Updates will from now on be slower. However… I have a new story in mind. It is a KnB fanfiction. It is a Magic AU. Here is the summary:**

 **After perfecting his magical class and saving 5 familiars with the group name 'The Uncrowned Kings', Kuroko Tetsuya wants to find out why he is the only one in his magical class – Shadow/Phantom. He needs to go to a mountain. But he needs to go through Teiko kingdom, home of the corrupted Generation of Miracles. To get to the mountain, he needs to go through Teiko. You know what will happen next.**

 **This will be rated M just to be safe. Do you want it? Does it seen interesting to you? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N**

 **Once I have the first four/five chapters ready, then I might release the Magic AU story, so it might be a while before I publish it. Please be patient.**

 **Anyway… On with the story before I start rambling…**

 ***starts rambling excessively***

"Akashi!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashichii~!"

"Aka-chin…"

"Wake up nanodayo."

Light flooded the redhead's eyes as he tried to register what has happened in the past hour.

 _"_ _Where is Tetsuya?"_

 _"_ _Akashichii~. Kagamichii~ said that Kurokochii~ is no longer in the basketball club anymore."_

 _"_ _Apparently he doesn't want to feel any pain like he did in Teiko and decided to leave before it is 'too late' in his eyes!"_

 _'_ _Teiko'_

 _'_ _pain'_

That's right. Tetsuya left the basketball club.

At this time, Akashi had sweat pouring all over his face as his vision began to focus more on his surroundings.

Most of the members in Seirin had already left. There was only Kagami and Aida left in that team. The Miracles are still here obviously but they looked better than the minute after Kagami's exclamation.

All of the Miracles got even closer to Akashi and immediately began asking multiple questions. The close range is annoying but the constant questions made Akashi more annoyed than he would be if they weren't saying anything.

He didn't want to say their names again and again, so he did the next reasonable action. He pulled out his scissors and pointed them at the closest person's neck. That unlucky person is Kise.

Akashi's decision happened to be the best one as all 4 of the other Miracles (Momoi moved away as the others got close to him) quickly closed their mouths.

"I… Do not want to say or know anything. I am going back to Kyoto to think over what has happened. All of you will do the same… Am I right?"

They all responded with their carefully chosen words. They all left in their own direction while Akashi waited outside for one of his servants to come. Kagami and Aida just stood there.

"Kagami-kun."

"Yes Coach?"

"You are going to speak to Kuroko-kun during school times. Most likely he will have fans that might be like Kise's fans but don't let that get to you. Think of it as that time when you had gotten those sandwiches. Japanese lunch time rush is what you called it right?"

"Hai Coach. I'll try."

"Fail and you'll get triple your menu?"

"EH?!"

"Did I hear that you want it quadrupled?"

"Tripled is fine! Have a nice day Coach!" Kagami yelled as he left the gym with his belongings, hearing a sweet (evil) laugh in the same building.

'Kami-sama… Please keep me safe from her.'

Don't worry Kagami. I'll make the readers happy by not keeping you safe.

 **~ Monday ~**

"Good luck at High school Kuroko."

"Good luck in University Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kuroko bowed before leaving Kasamatsu and entering the school.

Whispers grew whenever Kuroko was there. Most students were pointing at the bluenette. Most girls had hearts replacing their eyes; an idol walking past them is a dream that has come true according to the girls. Some of the boys were jealous that Kuroko could pick up girls by just walking past them.

In other words… Kuroko now has a harem.

He entered the classroom and walked to his seat as he felt eyes staring at him from all directions. As soon as he sat down on his seat, everyone (mainly girls) rushed towards him with multiple questions and compliments.

"What is it like Kuroko?"

"Kuroko-chan! You were so cute in that video!"

"Don't forget handsome!"

"Can he be cute and handsome at the same time?"

"Why can he not be both at the same time?"

"I never met a more innocent boy until I saw you Kuroko-kun."

"Please take a picture with me!"

"Same here!"

"Hey! I asked first!"

"No you didn't! I asked him first!"

Tetsuya didn't know how to respond. He just sighed inwardly as he decided to smile within all of the pictures that were taken with the girls and boys.

As soon as that finished, the teacher entered the classroom and ordered the students surrounding to sit down, so they can get the lesson started.

They all groaned in despair and sat down reluctantly while Kuroko sighed in relief, thankful towards the teacher.

'I wonder how Kasamatsu-senpai will cope with the others in his university. Especially Moriyama-senpai.'

 **~ With Kasamatsu ~**

"I can't believe you did such a crazy thing like this!" A familiar voice shouted at Kasamatsu, now beginning to annoy him despite only showing up just a few seconds.

"Shut up Moriyama!" Kasamatsu used his fist and hit his friend on the top of his head.

"Owww… I was just kidding. Besides… I have a better question to ask." Moriyama hinted.

"What?"

"… Are there any pretty girls you know?"

"AHO!"

 **~ Back to Kuroko ~**

It is now lunch time and once again he was surrounded by everyone in the first year and second year. He is slightly anxious about the attention he received. Okay… Understatement of the year. He is freaking out on the inside. He wants to get away from everyone. But how can he do that?

"Oi! Give him some space!"

Kagami?

The ace of the team pushed through the crowd and created a gap between Kuroko and the rest of the school.

"Have you guys ever heard of personal space? Let Kuroko have some time on his own. He cannot deal with of you 24/7. Leave him alone!"

Everyone grew disgruntled but all left the duo and carried on eating their lunch, beginning to understand their attitude (well… only some. At least there are some people who aren't thick in the head).

"Thank you Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned to see that Kuroko is still standing behind him.

"No problem."

Kuroko headed towards his table; finally about to have a normal part of his day, of course Kagami had to interrupt.

"Could I speak to you? Just to cover a few things I have on my mind?"

Kuroko didn't say anything besides nodding his head and carried on walking to his table. Kagami followed.

As they sat down, Kuroko felt little drops of sweat pour down his face. Is he warm or is he about to have a mental breakdown right now?

(Only I know. One: I'm the writer. Two: I have too many of these mental breakdowns before so I have first-hand experience at this.)

"What is it that you want to ask me Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Kagami tried his best to ignore the cute action (keyword: tried) and gave Kuroko the most obvious question.

"Why does it affect you so much Kuroko?"

"What affected me Kagami-kun?"

"The time back at Teiko. When you were in the third year? You managed to change those five crazy bastards back to –what you consider them as- 'normal'." Kagami lifted his two hands, creating bunny ears, and bending them twice to imitate quotation marks.

"I guess… I don't remember why I should worry though."

"But what if they get arrogant again?"

While Kagami had a good point, Kuroko had a better point.

"They know what it is like to lose now. They also realised, in a way, what they have done back in Teiko. I've known them since middle school, so I know that they wouldn't do anything like that again."

Kagami looked slightly sceptical of what had just left Kuroko's mouth.

"What about that scissor holding maniac?"

"I suggest you don't say that when he isn't around."

"Why?"

A pair of scissors flew between the former light and shadow duo and forced a crack in the wall.

"Thanks for warning me." Kagami spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're welcome." Kuroko replied nonetheless, left the table and got rid of his untouched food, no longer hungry.

Kagami stared dumbfounded at the one who had just left with no reason.

Well…

At least he managed to talk to him.

At least he doesn't get his menu tripled.

…

He thinks.

Let's hope that their friendship doesn't go downhill from now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Meet Kasamatsu's song. It is "Rib – Jitter Doll". I chose this song because there was this intensity behind the voice that I think only Kasamatsu can achieve. Kuroko's song will be soon (in the next 4 – 6 chapters. Yes that is what I consider soon).**

"So how was your day?"

Kasamatsu had his head dangling of the edge of his bed, blood flowing to the tip of his head. Kuroko had his feet next to Kasamatsu's head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Most of the day was filled with people wanting to have autographs, have their pictures taken with me or just question me about why I bothered joining the basketball club just to be even better at singing."

"So… Overall it was a normal day?"

"Pretty much. What about you Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Same day as always. Moriyama keeps asking me the same crap over and over again."

"Did Moriyama-san ask whether you knew any girls?"

Kasamatsu just slapped his palm over his face.

"Did you need to ask me that?"

"I guess not… Oh… Kagami-kun talked to me today."

If you thought Yukio's face wasn't red already (what the hell is wrong with you?), then his face is definitely red as he remembered that question Kagami had yelled at that competition.

 _"_ _Why do you care about Kuroko so badly?!"_

Thank Kami-sama that Kuroko ran away before Kagami could say those 'horrible' words.

"What did he say?"

Of course, Kasamatsu asked him with caution. He didn't want Kagami to say anything hurtful or stupid; otherwise he will put the ace of Seirin in hospital deciding not to care about the laws in Japan.

Yeah… I wasn't kidding when I will make the readers happy by not keeping Kagami safe. You should know by now that I have a soft spot for Kuroko. If someone hurts him then I make sure I write down what their karma will be later (and Kagami will get pure karma later).

Anyway before I get off track…

"He stopped the other students from bothering me at lunch time. He said if he could talk and I had to repay him somehow." Kuroko began saying.

'Of course Kuroko would be like that. Always forgiving or at least helpful'.

That's what the thought goes through Kasamatsu's head (and ALLLLLL of the reader's minds).

"He asked me why the past hurts me so much now. I didn't really answer him properly. I didn't say anything useful to him… I think."

"He means the time back in Teiko right?"

"Yeah. I guess Kagami-kun wanted to make sure I was alright in a sense, now doing a singing career."

…

…

"Alright.

"Arf!"

A bark interrupted the conversation as a small husky managed to climb the bed and planted himself on Kuroko's chest now beginning to lick the bluenette's nose and cheeks. Kuroko responded by beginning to stroke Nigou's head and back, considering this is the easiest position along with the most comfortable (Nigou was lying on his stomach).

"Anyway… Your song is about to be released to the public, even with no music video. Right Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Yeah. Thank goodness I didn't need to do a video. That last music video for 'Hoshikuzu Venus' was torture for me."

"I thought it was fun. Or interesting at least."

Kasamatsu stares at the bluenette dumbfounded.

"I'll be honest. There is something wrong with you if thought it was fun."

 **~ Time skip :D ~**

"Another video is out?"

"What will the video show this time?"

"No acting. It's just audio and lyrics showing up on screen."

"Aww… I was hoping to see another video."

"Kasamatsu-senpai is the only one singing in this video!"

"Ehhh?! Really?!"

"Shut up!" Aida shouted at the team before any other voices could speak out.

"Time to watch this video."

"Hai!"

The video began to play and the music could be heard.

 **~ (Only Kasamatsu is singing, so there is only one format, which is normal) ~**

Ame agaru tochuu no

Shizuku nagamete

Migime ni KONEKUTA

Tsunagu douryoku

Midare midare kono ondo de

Subete tokeruyou na

Tobase tobase HOROGURAMU de

Kanashimi no sekai he

Soshite ayatsurareru

Soshite ayatsurareru

Sono sekai ni nani ga mieru?

Ijou na shikou kairo NOIZU wo

Hito ha sou Sore wo "Ai" to mada yondeiru

Sono "Ai" wo uminagara Aishiau sekai de ha

"Ai ga ataerarenai mono ha inai" to

Kurikaesu rekishi wo

INSUTORU shite

Aoshiroku unare yo

hibiku raimei

Tsunage tsunage kono KODO de

Arasoi no sekai he

Somare somare PARASAITO de

Ketsueki no naka made

Soshite nani ga mieru?

Soshite nani ga mieru?

Sore ha sora wo kudaku hikari

Kurutta fukakutei douryoku wo

Hito ha sou Sore wo "Inochi" to mada yondeiru

Sono "Inochi" wo mamorinagara

Ubaiau sekai de ha

"Namida nagashite nagekumono ha inai" to

Shinjite...

Ameagaru sora ni

Kibou no ato

Saita mizutamari

Koudou no ato

Okiteyo

Okiteyo

Sabitsuita haguruma ga mawaridasu

Tsunagatte

"Ai" motsu seimei wo

Hito ha sou Sore wo "Hito" to mada yondeiru

Sono "Hito" wo mamorinagara

Koroshiau sekai de ha

"Namida nagashite nageku mono ha inai" to

Ijou na shikou kairo NOIZU wo

Hito ha sou Sore wo "Kami" to mada yondeiru

Sono "Kami" wo shinjinagara

Sukuwareru sekai de ha

"Koe wo karashite nageku mono ha inai" to

Shinjite...

 **~ End of song ~**

"Woah…"

"Awesome!"

"Enough! Let's all carry on with practice!"

"Yes coach!"

 **~ With Kaijo ~**

"Sugoi! Senpai is amazing ~ssu!" Kise began jumping up and down in excitement, being the loudest member in the team right now.

This began to annoy the team with the extreme need to kill him and drop him in a river.

They all shouted in 3… 2… 1…

"SHUT UP KISE!"

"So mean ~ssu!" Crocodile tears flow down the model's face.

 **~ Now with Kasamatsu and Kuroko ~**

The video has just ended. Kasamatsu didn't want to watch it, with the fear that it would be embarrassing. However, Kuroko forced Kasamatsu to watch the video with him. Kasamatsu allowed this to happen (reluctantly). This turned out to be a good decision and the former captain thought he did a good job for a song on his own.

"Good job Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Thanks. I thought I did horrible."

"Why did you think that? You have the better voice out of both of us."

Kasamatsu slightly blushed at the compliment that was bluntly said by the bluenette. But he is still in denial about his own voice.

"I disagree, Kuroko. You are the main singer, so you're the better singer."

Kuroko looked over to Kasamatsu and turned his head to the side like a specific confused puppy (guess who).

'Doesn't he know that he's killing me with his cute gesture?' Kasamatsu blushed even more and moved his head away from the bluenette, trying his best to hide the strawberry coloured blush.

"Are you okay Kasamatsu-senpai? You look flushed. Do you have a fever maybe?" Kuroko placed the back of his hand on his singing partner's forehead.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." Kasamatsu moved Kuroko's hand away from him. He stood up, left Kuroko's room to only go to his bedroom.

He planted himself on his bed sheets as he began to feel something new.

Butterflies.

They're roaming around in his stomach.

Why does he feel this way?

Especially around Kuroko… He feels this way.

But why?

 **…**

 **Finally! Something romantic happening. Even if it is the last few lines. I do not intend to rush the romance. You can see that I don't rush it. It is Chapter 8 and only butterflies in their stomach (specifically Kasamatsu's stomach) were felt.**

 **Yay! Story progress!**

 **Mock exams are tomorrow! They last a week and two days. Do not expect any updates on this story.**

 **~Pyon~ out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **~ The Mock Exams are finally over! Thank goodness for that. Well other than that.**

 **I hope you have an AMAZING Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Kuroko's song is called My First Story – Black rail.**

 **I suggest you listen to the song while reading the lyrics because one part of the song might surprise you since this is Kuroko's solo.**

 **~Pyon~**

 **…**

"The song is a success! We should do more solo songs. Obviously not as much as the duet songs but I'm sure these songs will be a hit!" Cytus Kawa exclaimed while jumping a metre high.

Kasamatsu began leaning on his chair, feeling exhausted from this week. They had just returned to school and now he wants to stay away from his University building (especially staying away from the woman addict Moriyama).

Kuroko looks more tired and had his face planted on the table. Kasamatsu looks over at him only to stare at him for two reasons.

'What the hell?! This isn't basketball practice baka!' Kasamatsu thought with annoyance being the main emotion.

Kuroko then turned his head just for Kasamatsu to see that the bluenette is sleeping with a faint smile on his lips.

'Oh… He's sleeping. Well… He does look adorable.' The former captain thought this while carrying on staring at his singing partner. Only then did he look away, beginning to have an inexcusable blush on his face. He placed his hand on his stomach, having the same feeling as he had earlier this week.

A weird emotion called 'adoration' began taking over.

Cytus just saw this interaction (At least that's what I think it is) as managed to stifle a squeal (if you have not realised that he's a fudanshi until now, you do not what it is like to be an otaku). He managed to stay quiet for Tetsuya's preference.

He did his best to carry on with the meeting between the two other occupants.

"Tetsuya-kun's song is coming out today. He'll be surprising everyone with this song. Especially with one part. You know which one." Cytus gave Kasamatsu a very obvious wink and just grinned maniacally.

Kasamatsu thinks the same as to what Cytus has just said.

'I wonder what Kagami and the Miracles will think of that one part'

 **~ Later that day ~**

 **(A/N: Warning. If you cannot deal with a possible badass Kuroko for a part of the song, then skip the song to the reactions. Also, you don't believe in an adorable badass Kuroko. What the hell is wrong with you?)**

"Kagamichii~!"

Kagami moved his ear away from his phone, too annoyed to deal with Kise; he just wants to have a relaxing day away from everyone.

I don't blame him.

"What do you want Kise?! This better be important for me to carry on listening to you!"

"Mou! Kagamichii~ is being mean ~ssu!"

"What do you want Kise?!"

"Kurokochii's song has been released a couple of minutes ago!"

Kagami immediately turned off his phone (hanging up on Kise in the process) and managed to get to his laptop to see the new song. This video was like Kasamatsu's video, there is only audio.

…

Nothing lasts forever

I just walk my way

We're not done with our life

Why can't we see eye to eye?

We're not done with our life

Will you just leave me alone

What's the point of thinkin' 'bout (one's) life

Our journey ain't fair after all so why don't you all

Find your own life. You only live once!

Now I know from the bottom of my heart

People around me don't accept for the path I've taken

That's why I decided to go for what I wanna do.

Nanito hikikae ni natte mo

kesshite kienai kara

Whatever!

I go my way! I go my way!

I am not living for you!

Ima yatto kotoba ni suru kara!

Mou boku ni wa I don' t care! !

I go my way! I go my way!

I can't stand it anymore!

Boku datte kawaru kara!

will never be the same again!

We're not done with our life

Why can't we see eye to eye?

We're not done with our life

Will you just leave me alone

Nanimokamo sutete made

jibun kaeru tsumori nankanai kara!

I can't wait! and lead my own way!

Nani shitatte baka ni sare

kidzukeba hora, mata hitori botchi ima

dareka no tame ni ikiteru wake janai! !

Lead my way

Mudana koto nante nai kara!

Saigo no saigomade…

Lead my way

In time, you will know

That you all can't win against me

Gather your luck cause it won't last forever

You can't do anything on your own right?

Get out from my first story

Done living days after days implying your feelings

Spoiled but I like to live my own life

crazy? or you?

No way I'm gonna lose

If you're going to tell me what to do

I'll be the hater if that's what it takes

This is my policy

Sick of being pushed around

It all comes down to me

Move, or it's over, just like that!

Break my way

Find my way

We will live our life!

Ikura negatte mo omotte mo

mou modorenai ndesho?

Dare datte nani ka shou ue de hisshi ni iki tete

mayotte mo nayande mo kawaru koto wanai kara!

Kou yatte saigomade sakebi tsudzukeru no!

Whatever!

I go my way! I go my way!

I am not living for you!

Sou yatte kanarazu mitsukete

mou darenimo will not say! !

Zettai nado naikara nozomi sutenai ndesho?

Boku datte kidzuiteru!

will never be the same again

We're not done with our life

Why can't we see eye to eye?

We're not done with our life

Will you just leave me alone

…

Kagami stared at the now black screen, being able to understand the English lyrics that showed up on the screen. Kuroko was singing in English (mostly). But there was another part that surprised him even more.

"Did he just…? He did not!"

 **~ Kise ~**

The blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. Once he heard Kuroko sing in a foreign language, almost sounding like an alien to the blonde. But the second half of the song is what surprised him the most.

"Kurokochii~… What?!"

 **~ Aomine and Momoi ~**

"Did Tetsu-kun really do a…? He did. Dai-chan?"

The pink haired girl looks over at Aomine. The tanned ace glances down at his feet. He could tell that Kuroko has finally moved on. He could tell that Kuroko has found a new happiness, whether he was singing in Japanese or English. Who knows what language he can sing next?

But what Momoi has just asked him… He also felt confused at what the bluenette has just done.

"Yeah. Tetsu has done just that."

 **~ Midorima ~**

The accurate shooter's eyes widened at the sudden outburst that Kuroko decided to do in that song. Takao was next to him and instead of freaking out, he tried to follow the lyrics of the part in order to annoy the hell out of 'Shin-chan'. He's proud of it.

"I must admit he did an impressive part of that song. Right Shin-chan?"

Midorima moved his glasses up his nose.

"It is acceptable."

"Ha! Tsundere!"

"You shut up Takao!"

 **~ Murasakibara ~**

"Kuro-chin? Why did you do that?"

Tatsuya and Murasakibara had just turned off the TV that was set up in shooting guard's living room. Murasakibara was confused at the lyrics. Himuro was impressed due to multiple reasons. The main reason is that Kuroko was singing most of the song in English. Thank goodness he understands English; therefore he was able to translate the lyrics to the taller teenager.

"I think it is very creative of your friend to do that Atsushi."

"You think so Muro-chin?"

Himuro nodded.

"If you think it is good, then I think it is good. Nice one Kuro-chin. Muro-chin?"

"Yes Atsushi?"

"Where did you put the snacks?"

 **~ Akashi ~**

Akashi grew intrigued by what Kuroko was thinking when he did that certain part of the song. He wants to know the motives behind it.

But for now…

He'll happily stab his laptop screen with his scissors for the frustration he is building up. Music is corrupting Tetsuya. He doesn't want Tetsuya to do something this extreme.

He does not want to Tetsuya to rap. Even if it is a line in a song.

He'll make sure this will stop.

This is for the safety of his precious Tetsuya.

 **…**

 **Oooooooo… I sense a love triangle on the loose. Yep! This is happening! A love triangle for anything to happen. And it had to be when Kasamatsu is confused. Clichés are everywhere!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **I'm thinking of a Christmas chapter that has nothing to do with the fanfiction. But I'm not sure.**

 **What do you think? But it might have to be after the holidays of that happened.**

 **Other than that…**

 **I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wow… The rapping went better than I thought. Not that I meant that it would be horrible. Sorry." Kasamatsu moved his head down.

"It is fine Kasamatsu-senpai. I thought the same as well." Kuroko gave him a faint smile.

Kasamatsu thought back to the same smile that Kuroko had planted on his face when he saw the bluenette sleeping.

Kuroko began searching through his computer to try and find inspiration for their next songs. However, Kuroko has become oblivious to his singing partner, as Kasamatsu began staring at the bluenette's back.

Kasamatsu kept replaying that adorable scene of Kuroko sleeping in his mind multiple times, mainly focusing on the smile on the sleeping face. A blush started to creep up on his cheeks as he didn't think about moving from his spot.

Kuroko finally felt a shiver down his back, finally feeling someone watch him. He turned around to find Kasamatsu staring at him with his face as a colour of a strawberry. He tilted his head to the side as he spoke out.

"Kasamatsu-senpai? Why are you staring at me?"

The voice startled Kasamatsu and his face turned a deeper red out of embarrassment. He needs to find an excuse before Kuroko grows too suspicious of him.

"Sorry. I was just… thinking."

"Oh. What was it that you were thinking about?" Kuroko replied.

'Crap! What do I do?' Kasamatsu began to panic. Then he remembered an exclamation from Kuroko's mother before the bluenette moved in his house.

 _"_ _Please do not forget Tetsuya's birthday. It is the end of January."_

It is relevant. It might as well be his best excuse for this situation.

"I'm thinking about what to get for your birthday. It is getting closer if I remembering correctly."

"Hai. My birthday is the 31st of January." Kuroko confirmed.

"Ok."

Right now it is the 15th of January.

'So we are half way through this month. I wonder… What the hell does he want?' Kasamatsu is close to panicking.

"Do you have any idea what you want? I am kind of struggling."

"Oh. You are? I…" Kuroko began thinking, placing his index finger on his chin.

Kasamatsu waited for a response from Kuroko. He would like to know what Kuroko wants for his birthday.

"I do not know Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu stared at the bluenette astounded.

He does not need anything.

"You cannot be serious Kuroko. You must want something for your birthday."

Kuroko just shook his head.

"No. I do not have an idea Kasamatsu-senpai."

The older singer began scratching his head and rubbing his neck while thinking. But nothing could come to his mind.

"I guess I will have to surprise you Kuroko." Kasamatsu replied, acting confident, trying to cover up his panic in front of Kuroko.

"Okay. I wish you good luck Kasamatsu-senpai."

'Did Kuroko just… wish me good luck?' Kasamatsu kept that wish in the back of his head as he left the room.

Even Kuroko understands Kasamatsu's struggle.

 **~ Generation of Miracles (and Kagami) ~**

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Kagami dared to ask the captain of Rakuzan.

Akashi asked (forced) Kagami to go to their meeting in a restaurant of Akashi's choice.

"Do you know how to surprise Tetsuya?"

Everyone froze.

"Tetsu-kun's birthday is at the end of this month." Momoi got rid of the silence that polluted the air around them.

"That's right Satsuki. Does anybody have any ideas?" Akashi challenged the group.

"We could get Kuro-chin something vanilla related." The purple haired giant mumbled through multiple sticks of pocky in his mouth.

"That can be his cake Atsushi. I am assigning that job to you."

"Okay Aka-chin."

"We could get something related to his mutt." Kagami suggested. He's still scared of the dog if you couldn't guess.

"Yes! We should get a toy for Tetsuya Nigou!"

"Nigou?" Akashi questioned.

"Kurokochii~ and his dog have the same eyes. They are so adorable together ~ssu!" Kise began imaging Kuroko and the malamute together, hearts replacing his eyes.

"Alright. That could suffice." Akashi confirmed.

"Could we get something about basketball for Tetsu?" Aomine lazily added.

"No. It might bring him pain." Kagami reminded him.

They all froze at the incident that happened back at Seirin's gym.

"I'll be giving him his lucky item for that day. Oha Asa said that Aquarius should be aware of this month and the next one coming ~nanodayo." Midorima finally spoke out.

But he grew quiet again.

'No one asked or cared'

Guess who thought of that?

Do I need to say anything?

"We'll get him something related to his career now and we should be fine for his birthday? Agreed?"

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

A phone rang with an embarrassing song as the ring tone. All of the Miracles glare at Kise. Kise had an embarrassing look on his face while he grabs his phone from his bag. He answered with his usual cheery (and annoying) voice.

"Hello!"

"Stop it with that cheery attitude Kise!"

Kise brightened up more after hearing the voice.

"Senpai! Why are you calling me ~ssu?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this… But I need your help." Kasamatsu muttered, which was almost inaudible.

"Why do you need help Senpai?"

"Ummm… I need to find a gift?"

"For who Senpai ~ssu?"

"…" The answer was inaudible to Kise.

"Sorry?"

"Kuroko."

…

The name began to ring in the back of his head.

"Eh?"

 **~ A/N ~**

 **I have survived the disease that is writer's block.**

 **I'll try to update on the 31** **st** **of January. Why not post the birthday special chapter on Kuroko's birthday?**

 **It is obvious.**

 **And I will make sure that next chapter is longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Happy Birthday Kuroko-kun! :D**

 **My present for you readers… PROGRESS!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kise stood outside of a mall in the centre of Tokyo. As always, he was ambushed by fangirls while he waited for his former captain.

After the call, they agreed to meet up at this mall. But Kasamatsu has probably made a bad idea. He asked Kise for help. Kise Ryouta. He didn't have any other number that belongs to the Generation of Miracles. Kise was his only choice. At least the blonde knows what Kuroko likes more than he does.

Kasamatsu walked towards Kise as he began thinking about his inevitable doom.

Kise saw his former captain and began flailing his arms around; he thought was waving his arms but it does not look like it to everyone else.

"Kasamatsu-senpai ~ssu! Shall we get going?" Kise exclaimed.

Kasamatsu is already regretting his choice.

 **…**

"Is Kuroko-kun still asleep?" Kasamatsu Nanami questioned her son.

Today is the 31st of January. It is Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday.

The bluenette (as most people are) is not fond of mornings. If it was not a school day, he would most likely stay in his bed until 10 in the morning. Normally, Yukio's two little brothers, Mitsuo and Monoma would wake him up.

Today is not different from any other day.

"Yukio-nii!" The two voices became one as they rushed over to their older brother.

Mitsuo was basically a smaller Yukio but with slightly longer hair. They may look the same but their personalities are polar opposites. Mitsuo's personality involves being a social butterfly. While he may not be a big fan of basketball (liking it at best), he adores music, and therefore he was ecstatic once he found out that his big brother is now a singer.

Monoma was the odd one out in the family if it was only based on looks. Somehow he grew up with brown hair and pitch black eyes. The little boy thought he was adopted. He isn't adopted (believe me; I'm the writer). He began to take traits from Kuroko more than Kasamatsu; he is becoming more of a gentleman than his brother Mitsuo (shouldn't it be the other way around?). He idolises Kuroko more than anyone else.

"Can we wake Tetsuya-nii up?"

Yukio just smiled.

"Sure. Remember the greeting you should use today."

"Yes Yukio-nii!" The two boys ran upstairs with the volume close to an animal stampede.

Kuroko was curling up in his bed while stuck in a beautiful sleep.

The bluenette began to feel the bed shake and move up and down. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see the two mischievous boys stop jumping and attacked him with hugs.

"Good morning Mitsuo-kun. Good morning Monoma-kun."

"Happy Birthday Tetsuya-nii!" They both shouted with glee.

Kuroko smiled and finally got up from his bed to ruffle the hair that covered both of the heads that belongs to the young boys.

"Thank you both. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Yes!"

They always seem to reply in unison and never separately.

 **…**

"I'm sorry. Tetsuya no longer lives here."

Amari was speaking to a group of seven rainbow hair coloured people. They were holding the cake Murasakibara created and the presents they were going to give him.

Akashi spoke up first.

"I see… Is there any way we can give Tetsuya these presents?"

"I can take them and give them to my son. I'll say it is from you."

That's when they all realised that they couldn't find a way to interact with Kuroko.

"I'll accept that offer then."

 **…**

"Here Tetsuya-nii!" The boys held out a long present in their hands.

The bluenette took and unwrapped the present to show a new leash for his little dog: Nigou. It had a pattern that consisted of snowflakes, something that Nigou adores to play around in.

"Thank you. This is very thoughtful of you boys."

"Yay! Tetsuya-nii likes it!" The boys jumped up and down and hugged the bluenette soon after.

Kuroko returned the hug. Kasamatsu decided to watch them from the background, admiring the adorable scene in front of him. His mother did not even bother trying to keep herself quiet and just squealed at the three-way hug.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the intimate moment. Kasamatsu opened the door to see Kuroko Amari standing there with a big grin on her face while having a cart full of presents.

Kasamatsu's eyes opened at the sheer amount of items.

"Hi Yukio! I'm here to make a delivery to Tetsuya!" She exclaimed happily.

"So… This isn't all from you?"

"No. The Miracles did all of this. This includes Kagami and Momoi." Amari stated bluntly.

"I see…" Kasamatsu trailed off.

He now feels like crap. He bought Tetsuya a present and it looks like the rainbow group went a level higher than him.

What kind of friend is he to Tetsuya?

Obviously not a very good one.

"Okaa-san… Are those presents for me?"

"Yep. They're from your friends back from Teiko and from Seirin."

Kuroko grew interested at the presents in front him.

The bluenette can only wonder… Was this an attempt to sorry to him?

What do they have to say sorry for?

(Oblivious Kuroko is an oblivious Kuroko).

"I'll take them in. Thank you Kuroko-san." Kasamatsu offered.

The former captain took the cart and began to unload the cart one by one.

"Woah! Are they for you Tetsuya-nii?" Mitsuo was the only one who commented this time.

"Hai Mitsuo-kun. They are from my friends from middle school and high school."

"Wow!" The boys went back to speaking in unison.

Kuroko began opening each present from the cart.

Kise decided to give him a new jumper for Nigou ("He cannot just wear a basketball uniform ~ssu!"). Nigou seems to adore the jumper.

Aomine bought him a new brand of basketball ("Tetsu never said to you that he hates it. Besides, it could be useful as an outfit piece if he needs it").

Kuroko had the same idea.

Kuroko received his yearly lucky item (a blue teddy with the same eyes as him) from Midorima ("He may not use it for basketball but for the music to successful, not like I care for music nanodayo").

Murasakibara decided to make a vanilla cake of Nigou with a basketball on the dog's nose ("Kuro-chin likes these three things. Why not put them together?").

Akashi gave him a bookmark full of different images of the bluenette that came from the photos Momoi took previously ("This could help him gain self-confidence. If not… He always needed a bookmark").

Kagami gave him a basketball full of signatures that came from the Seirin basketball club ("Just because he left doesn't mean he has to forget us").

Momoi gave him a scrapbook full of different photos she took of their happy memories. One photo depicted their time at the convenience store with the popsicles they always buy. It also had a message within the book.

"Never forget us Tetsu-kun. Have fun in your singing career."

A pink glistening heart was next to the message.

Mitsuo and Monoma are in awe at how amazing 'Tetsuya-nii's' friends are.

They were excited to taste the appealing cake, hoping it was just as good as it looks.

If Kuroko knew Murasakibara well, then it would be an amazing cake.

"Yukio-nii! Give Tetsuya-nii his present!" The younger brothers grew more excited.

"Sure." Yukio handed over Kuroko the present.

The box was the same size as Kagami's present (size of a basketball).

The bluenette unwrapped the present with care, like he did with the other presents he was given.

He opened the box to see… a phone case. In a box of this size? There was a layer of colourful paper underneath, telling Kuroko to go even further inside the present.

He began to inspect the phone case first. It was a picture that he took with Kasamatsu while they were recording for their music video. Kuroko's head was on Yukio's shoulder as both of them had shown a peace sign to the phone camera.

The bluenette's heart grew bigger from remembering that event.

He finally took the other layer of paper off to see his other gift.

That next section contained 3 different kinds of what looks like sentimental gifts.

The first is a pair of wristbands that had Kuroko's name in a blue colour and a mixture of music notes.

The second is a miniature basketball phone case key chain.

The third is another key chain but this was a microphone with music notes orbiting around them.

Kuroko stared at them with disbelief. They were small gifts.

But he loved them more than the other gifts he was given.

He doesn't know why. But his heart fluttered at the sweet thought.

The day carried on as normal. The family decided to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him despite every member (except for Yukio) being tone deaf. Every one enjoyed the vanilla cake.

This day had been amazing.

Kuroko is now staring at the ceiling in his room. He had a deadpan expression while remembering all of the memories he had with Kasamatsu recently.

Why was he thinking about his singing partner recently?

Could it be a way to keep his own being protected from the pain that surfaced in his 3rd year at Teiko?

He heard a knock at his door. He only turned his head slightly to see Kasamatsu enter the room. The bluenette ignored the new resident and carried on seeing different picture on the blank ceiling.

Kasamatsu noticed Kuroko's silence. Kuroko is normally quiet but this is different. It's beginning to make Kasamatsu concerned for the bluenette.

The former captain began to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Should he start speaking to him?

"Something is haunting your mind. Do you want to tell me?"

Kuroko began slowly moving his upper body upwards and placed his head on the other's shoulder.

"I…" Kuroko hesitated

"Should I be afraid?"

"Of what?"

"… Of my past. Should I be afraid of my past?"

Kasamatsu froze. He knows that it shouldn't be a ridiculous question. He tried searching for an answer in his currently derelict mind.

The only action or answer he can give the bluenette right now is placing his arms around his shorter singing partner.

Kuroko returned the embrace.

They were frozen in that position.

Never wanting to let go.

 **…**

 **Yep! That's progress! More fluff and getting only 1 percent closer to the duo becoming a couple.**

 **I am not kidding. I have no plans on when they will get together.**

 **Like I said. This will be a slow progress in the romance section.**

 **~Pyon~ out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A new duo song!**

 **Song – Rib – Yonjuunana (47)**

 **A music video is added in this song. I know that you will like this music video more.**

 **Why?**

 **It will contain teeth rotting fluff! You will either hate me or love me.**

 **And a certain redhead will be furious at this.**

 **Also, 2 reviews (when this is written) questioned whether Mitsuo (the name) was canon. No. I have no idea what their names are. Yukio having two brothers are canon (wikia), not the names. I just so happened to use that name 'Mitsuo' and the writers of Catal Rhythm (Read it. You will not regret it) used it as well.**

 **It is just a coincidence.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **…**

"A romantic music video? Why?!" Kasamatsu's eyes widened while looking at the lyrics of the song.

Cytus gave out sparkles and somehow a rainbow managed to show up behind him.

"The video would be a lot more popular of course. There's that and it is basically what the fans already think about you two."

"People think we are dating?" Kuroko was next to Cytus while he questioned the manager's implications.

The manager screamed while jumping a foot in the air, everything positive around him disappeared.

"Come on Kuroko! I know your cute but stop scaring me!" The manager carried on complaining while flailing his arms around.

"But I've been here the entire time. Please answer my question Cytus-san." Kuroko bluntly stated.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Nearly every fan you have think that both of you are dating. They just don't have the guts to tell you outright."

Both singers gave their manager with blank stares, Kasamatsu taking this experience from watching Kuroko act calm in front of an annoying Kise and his two extremely energetic little boys he calls his brothers.

Cytus just points at both of them.

"See? This is what I meant! That's why they all think that!" The blonde exclaimed.

The duo just looked at each other with the same blank faces.

Kasamatsu observes the pale skin that began turning an unnoticeable pink around the bluenette's cheeks.

'Cute… Wait… What?' Kasamatsu manages to get himself out of the trance he didn't even know he got himself into.

Kuroko saw the former captain shaking his head with his entire face turning an easily detectable red colour. Kuroko turned his head like a puppy to wander in his thoughts.

Then oblivious Kuroko had to be an oblivious Kuroko.

"Are you alright Kasamatsu-senpai? Do you have a fever?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is red. I thought you would be warm."

'Of course an observer like Kuroko has to oblivious when it comes to feelings like love.' A single drop of sweat travelled down Kasamatsu's face.

This causes Kuroko to place the back of his hand to the other's forehead.

"Oi!"

"I wanted to check whether you had a temperature, just like what Mitsuo-kun and Monoma-kun do with each other when one of them is ill."

"They're kids. They shouldn't know more about first aid than you."

Kasamatsu moved his hand away and just to get his own back, he began to mess Kuroko's hair and made a replica of the bluenette's bed hair.

The younger one tried to move the hands away but he was obviously weaker than Kasamatsu and decided to give up trying to win a losing battle.

And…

Cytus is just in the background beginning to fall in love with his plan once again.

"Shall we get started with the music video then?"

 **~Seirin~**

"Another music video?" All of Seirin looked towards Furihata who mentioned the video towards the club.

"Y-Yeah. I heard from the girls that it is more of a r-romantic video."

"Romantic?!"

"We need to watch it!"

"Hai coach!"

Once again they all entered their meeting room and started the music video.

(Normal – Kuroko. _Italics – Kasamatsu._ **Bold – KasaKuro**. Remember, it is the scene before the lyrics that go with it.)

(Warning: There will be kissing!)

It started with Kasamatsu walking down the pathway heading towards the park to apparently let off some steam, looking slightly agitated.

shoujo no koe ga jibun no na wo yonderu  
 _yume wo miteita sameru koto nai yume wo_

Kasamatsu then saw a person his age pushed outside of the house, with an older person (presumably their father) looking disgusted at the younger blue haired boy. The father began shouting and threw out a suitcase.

The suitcase burst open, throwing all of the clothes out.

 **namida no kazu ga hito wo tsuyoku suru nante  
sore ha gyaku desho kujikesou ni naru**

 _(tasukete)_

Kasamatsu wandered to the bluenette and began picking up all of the ruined clothes. The bluenette thanked the older male while Kasamatsu ruffled his hair in acknowledgement. The bluenette introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya and both began to walk towards the same park. The suitcase was held in Kasamatsu's hand.

(Instrumental)

Time skips 3 months later when the duo can be seen under a tree. Girls walked up to them asking for their autographs. The accepted their request, gave them autographs and they carried on lying together while the girls giggle while walking away.

yonaka no kouen hyakunijuu en no hitotoki  
sowasowa shiteru mou kore kuse ni natteru

MEIKU otoshita kao ga hontou no jibun  
kizukarenai youni kizuite hoshikatta

A familiar figure shows up that frightens Kuroko. The bluenette buries himself into Kasamatsu's hold while the hands of the older singer held onto him tighter. Tears began pooling at the bluenette's eyes as the figure walks closer to the duo.

Kasamatsu grabbed the bluenette's arms, stood up and began pulling him away.

yurusareru koto ga dekita nara  
mou ichido ano hito ni aitai  
ichibanboshi ni nareba chanto  
kimi ha kizuitekuremasuka

They both carried on running while the figure (now recognised as Kuroko's father in this video) and soon ran into an alleyway, managing to get rid of the man. Kasamatsu carried on holding Kuroko, afraid that he would disappear if he were to let go. Kuroko was brave enough to move his head upwards and placed his lips on Kasamatsu's lips.

waratte waratte hoho ga itakunaru made  
ano hi miteta yume wo uragiranaide  
kimi ga kimi ga soba ni itekuretara  
damatte ima no jibun wo  
shikatte hoshii

Time skips to 3 months after that situation and right now the duo were coming up with ideas of different songs they could perform. They were laughing and began to create lyrics that could help them reach to higher heights of the music industry.

 _jikaku shinakucha kore ha "oshigoto" nanda to  
omoshiroi kana jibun ni muiteru kana_

 _senaka ni seotta junbaku no tsubasa ha  
ano koro to ha chigau tada no ishou datta_

Kuroko began to cough uncontrollably as soon the laughter had died down. He couldn't stop the coughing and began to feel lightheaded. Kasamatsu grew concerned and grabbed a few tissues for the bluenette, only to get covered in blood a few seconds after using them. Kasamatsu began calling for an ambulance as Kuroko fell into unconsciousness. _  
_ _  
subete wo uno minishisou na yoru  
mou ichido anata ni aeta nara  
yami ni obieta kodomo no youni  
kimi ni kakuretemo ii desu ka_

Kuroko was still sleeping in the hospital bed as the doctor began speaking to Kasamatsu. When the bluenette woke up, the doctor showed both of them an x-ray that would confirm the worries in the younger boy's head.

There is an anomaly in the left lung.

It was considered as terminal.

They gave him only a year left. _  
_ _  
utatte utatte mune ga kurushiku naru made  
mou nidoto kitai wo uragiranaide  
kimi ga kimiga soba ni itekuretara  
damatte dakishimete hoshii_

Now Kasamatsu is placing a beanie around Kuroko's head. Kasamatsu began helping the extremely thin patient. He placed a mask over the mouth and nose of Kuroko and only then did he kiss the covered lips. _  
_  
gunshou no naka de mitsuketa  
samenai yume no genin wo  
konna toko de au nante  
donna kao sureba ii no  
 _  
_ _nigitta sono te wazukani furueteta  
kore de owaritte iwanaide ikanaide  
mou_

It transferred to night and Kasamatsu first began to bathe the patient due to his fragile physical state. He dried Kuroko and dressed the boy in pajamas. This happened while Kuroko had an annoyed and look that announced that he had given up. _  
_  
 _hora ne yappari mune ga kurushikunatta yo_  
omoi ga abarete oshitsubusaresou da  
 **mou nidoto kako ha torimodosenai  
wakatteru saa**

 **waratte waratte hoho ga itakunaru made  
ano hi miteta yume wo uragiranaide  
kimiga kimiga imademo suki da yo  
tatoe donna mirai ga  
futari wo kirisaite mo**

As they were lying in the bed, Kasamatsu reassured Kuroko by saying the last words of the song. **  
**  
 _(daijoubu)_

The video fades to black.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Everyone got startled at their coach's exclamation.

"Why did they have to do that?!" She cried as real tears flowed from the sad music video.

She also had a nosebleed while watching. Take a guess when that happened.

Kagami decided to ignore the complaints from his coach.

He can only pray for the safety of the older singer of the duo.

Akashi's reaction was anything but calm.

When he saw the first kiss, his eyes widened and anger flowed throughout his veins. When he saw the second kiss, he managed to snap a few pen within a few seconds.

At this point he was ready to throw his scissors that he had just sharpened recently.

When the video ended, he was thinking of bringing his other self out before he is about to break down.

A knock was heard.

"Akashi-san? Is everything alright? You are being awfully quiet in there." A maid stood outside of the room, cautious of her wording.

"I am fine. Do not bother me." The redhead replied sharply.

The maid obliged and quickly left the hallway.

He stared at the profile that held every certain detail about Kasamatsu from the website of the music industry.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. I wonder…"

Akashi's grin somehow grew sharp.

"I would love to get to know you."

His left eye turned gold.

 **And I hope you like that music video! Sorry if it looked a bit rushed.**

 **Now one more question before I forget.**

 **Do you want me to create a DeviantArt account?**

 **It could be where I could throw teasers in about other fanfictions I have in mind. I also created of what Kuroko would look like in the Magic AU fanfiction I talked about. Even if there is at least one person who wants that, I'll probably do it.**

 **Please let me know.**

 **Kuroko's song will be in a couple of chapters.**

 **Pyon~ out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Finally! The music video is finally over!" Kasamatsu had his voice muffled by the hands covering his red face in embarrassment.

The music video was uploaded yesterday. The statistics were mentioned in the meeting. The meeting is now over, so everything about the music video is finally over.

"I thought it was interesting Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko bluntly stated, looking normal unlike the aftermath of the previous music video.

Kasamatsu just stared incredulously at Kuroko.

"Even when we had to kiss? We had to redo those scenes at least over 20 times!" The older singer exclaimed.

But he isn't going to admit that he loved every kiss that they had. He never will.

"But I was comfortable throughout those scenes."

"You…" Kasamatsu hesitated.

Kuroko… He was absolutely fine with those kisses.

"How…? Why weren't you…?"

"I don't know. They just felt normal to me. Maybe it is because it was with you Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu blushed while he stared incredulously at the shorter one.

He even thinks that they feel nice.

"Shall we go back Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kuroko brought Kasamatsu out of his thoughts.

"Oh… I need to go to the bathroom. Can you wait at the reception for me?"

"Sure. See you then Kasamatsu-senpai."

"You know Kuroko… -" Kuroko turned back to him "– You can call me by my first name. I'm not bothered that much when it comes to honorifics."

"Oh. You want me to call you Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu suddenly had butterflies in his stomach.

'It sounds even better than I thought.'

"That's fine with me. Is it fine for me to call you Tetsuya?"

"I don't mind K-Yukio-senpai."

"Alright. See you in a bit Tetsuya." Kasamatsu walked out of the room once that interaction finished.

Kuroko just stood there in confusion.

What had just happened?

The bluenette's head was wrapped around with bewilderment. He didn't notice that his body moved on his own and carried on down the hallway.

A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Tetsuya. It is nice to see you."

Kuroko turned to see Akashi standing there confidently. Everything about him was just the same. All from his red hair to the red and gold eyes…

Wait…

Gold eye?

Kuroko focused on the left eye of the occupant.

 _No…No… no no no no no no no no…_

 _Has he turned back to…? Him?_

Kuroko backed away from the red haired boy but a wall stopped him from getting further away.

"What is wrong Tetsuya? I thought you would be happy to see me." Akashi's smile grew as he reduced the distance between them.

Kuroko knows that this isn't the real Akashi. But he couldn't just stop the feeling of dread in his heart.

It feels like the real Akashi allowed him to take over.

The bluenette felt like dropping to his knees and start crying out loud.

"W-What do you want Akashi-kun?" Dammit. He shouldn't have stuttered then.

Thankfully Bokushi (Let's make it easier on all of us) decided to overlook it.

"What is your relationship with Kasamatsu _Yukio_ like?" Bokushi drew out the first name.

Kuroko silently gulped, finally fearing for both of their lives.

"I would say that my relationship with Yukio-senpai is doing well, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko suddenly found the floor and his feet interesting to look at.

…

He said 'Yukio-senpai.'

They have to be close. They have to be.

Time for Bokushi to do something that Akashi would think that it is irrational.

But he isn't the one in control.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko looked back up at the other speaker.

"Is it alright… If I perform something that I am not sure that you will like?"

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. But if I am going to understand it when you do the action… Then I will allow it Akashi-kun."

Kuroko had just said the wrong answer for himself.

Seconds after the response…

Bokushi smashed his lips on to the bluenette's lips.

…

Kasamatsu had a feeling of dread starting to come up from his stomach.

He walked out from the bathroom to see something unbelievable.

There was someone kissing Kuroko.

He couldn't recognise the person.

But… It didn't look good. Two reasons.

1: Kasamatsu had just accepted his feelings for the bluenette.

2: Kuroko looks uncomfortable in the situation; it is highly likely this was forced on him.

Kuroko stood frozen while the instigator wrapped their arms around his waist, pulling them closer together.

He had to stop this.

"Oi! What are doing?" The stranger finally moved himself away from his partner.

He finally recognised the kisser as Akashi. He looks agitated for some reason.

"Oh… Bad timing right? Anyway, it was nice speaking to you Tetsuya. Have a nice day."

The captain of Rakuzan left the duo behind and placed his hand over his left eye, slightly groaning in pain.

…

Kasamatsu looked back to Kuroko. The bluenette is still frozen in his spot; he doesn't know what to do.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The response was short and blunt.

It sounds nothing like Kuroko at all.

"Tetsuya… If there is anything I can do… I will help with it."

"There is… one thing." Kuroko finally decided after hesitating.

"What is it?"

"I need to understand something. It should take up at least a minute."

"No need to stall then. What is it?"

Kuroko walked closer to the taller person. He grabbed on to the collar with his best grip.

He pulled him down to meet the same head level as him.

Kuroko kissed Kasamatsu.

…

Kasamatsu doesn't know what to do.

Does he want to…?

Kuroko has made him experience feelings he has never thought would come to his mind.

He has felt butterflies. He has been crushing on the bluenette ever since he moved into his house.

He loves him.

He loves him.

He LOVES him.

Kasamatsu is in love with Kuroko.

So because of that…

Kasamatsu closed his eyes and kissed Kuroko back.

 **I said this would be a slow burn. Fooled you!**

 **But… Things should get interesting now that something GODDAMN INTERESTING HAS FINALLY HAPPENED!**

 **Ta-da~!**

 **No clue when the next chapter is out! Might be the song!**

 **Until then…**

 **Pyon~ out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Time for the song and it is so much different than Black Rail (AKA Badass Kuroko)**

 **The song is Colourblind by Amber Riley. This song was suggested by tfortyo. Give this person credit for suggesting this as it is a very fitting song. Kuroko has to be the one who sings it.**

 **Thank you for suggesting it tfortyo.**

 **On with the story (get ready for the GoMs' reactions)**

The duo stood there for longer, their lips never moved away from each other. They never parted for any oxygen. They knew that they couldn't stay like this for longer.

But…

They have fallen in love with this kiss.

Kasamatsu did not think that this would happen at any time, especially now. He knows that what Akashi did probably provoked Kuroko to kiss him. But why would he choose him to do this? He isn't going to complain though.

This might be the closest they will be for a while.

Kuroko feels… something. He feels strange.

When Bokushi kissed him, he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel butterflies like he would if he was in love. But he didn't feel disgust.

Of course, that would be hypocritical; he shouldn't feel disgust as he is gay himself.

But when he had the guts to kiss Kasamatsu, he thought that he would regret this decision.

But he never felt that.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach. He felt pleasure.

Could he be…? Is he in love with Yukio-senpai?

Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around the bluenette.

There's no doubt about this. He does feel love for his singing partner.

Unfortunately, oxygen happens to be a necessity, they had to move away from each other before they start passing out from the lack of air.

Neither of them could say anything at the moment, so they happily stood there in silence.

"We should go home Yukio-senpai." Kuroko said to avoid any awkward situations.

"Yeah."

That is all Kasamatsu could say.

Did Tetsuya not like it?

He tried shaking away his thoughts and the duo started to travel all of the way home.

Maybe it is best to tell Kuroko what he thinks of the bluenette.

"What kind of song are you doing this time?"

Or… Maybe not.

"It is a complete opposite of Black Rail."

"So… It will be something depressing?"

"You can say it is like that. I did write this song myself."

Oh God.

He's is going to mention _them_ in the song isn't he?

 **…**

"Yay! Kurokochii's~ song has been released."

"Shut your mouth Kise!"

"So mean Aominechii~!"

"Would you two shut up? I am curious of this song and I do not want to be disturbed nanodayo."

"Then why are you talking more than them?"

"Shut up… Bakagami."

"Oi!"

"Aka-chin… Are there anymore snacks? I have eaten mine already."

"What kind of monster are you Murasakibara?!"

"At least I'm not a pervert like you Mine-chin."

"What did you call me giant?!"

"Enough."

"…"

"Play the video Ryouta."

"Okay Akashichii~"

 **…**

When the world is seeing yellow, I only see grey  
When everybody sees the rainbow, I'm stuck in the rain  
You take a little piece of me every time you leave  
I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining or reason to smile

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams now I'm colorblind, colorblind  
When did my heart get so full of never mind, never mind  
Did you know that you stole the only thing I needed  
Always black and white in my eyes, I'm colorblind

Ain't it funny that you managed to just wash away  
Even pictures that you're not in have started to fade  
I try to play my favourite songs, but I can't sing along  
The words don't feel the same  
You've taken all the best things from me and thrown them away

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams now I'm colorblind, colorblind  
When did my heart get so full of never mind, never mind  
Did you know that you stole the only thing I needed  
Always black and white in my eyes, I'm colorblind

I'll wait for roses to be red again  
And I hate that you took my blue from the ocean  
Give me back green greens and goldens  
My purples, my blues, you stole them  
How long will I be broken

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams now I'm colorblind, colorblind  
When did my heart get so full of never mind, never mind  
Did you know that you stole the only thing I needed  
Only black and white in my eyes, I'm colorblind

It's only black and white in my eyes  
I'm colorblind

 **…**

"K-Kurokochii? Waaaaaaaaah! I never thought Kurokochii~ could think like this." Kise cried as real tears started gushing down his face.

"Kuroko is a human being and not some doll Kise. But even I am surprised Kuroko did a song like this." Midorima coldly replied, keeping his more emotional thoughts hidden.

"But you don't understand it Midorimachii~! Kurokochii~ is talking about us!" Kise challenged Midorima with just as much despair in his voice.

"Are you stupid Kise?!" Aomine yelled. "How can Tetsu be talking about us?"

"All of our colours were in there! Yellow! Green! Blue! Purple! Red! That's us!" Kise replied, determined to get his point across.

"That is just some stupid coincidence. Stop trying to act smart." Aomine attempted to deny Kise's reasoning.

"Kise has a point Ahomine!" Kagami countered. "It is so obvious that even you must have a fucking clue."

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence?! You're no better!"

"At least I am trying to repair my friendship with Kuroko!"

"Why you -"

"Enough. Both of you." Bokushi ceased the interference between the two basketball idiots.

They shut up immediately. Akashi has gotten even more scary than normal. They wonder what has annoyed him.

"I believe that Ryouta has a lead on the motivation behind this song. For now, that is all we have. Now stop arguing before I have to get my scissors out."

That quickly got rid of any lingering anger.

The group soon left Kagami's apartment and went separate ways.

Kise went back home to carry on crying, despite annoying his two older sisters.

Midorima walked back to his room, cradling his lucky item, hoping that this day would get better (even though Oha-Asa said that Cancers would get a reality check today, literally).

Aomine stormed back home, ignored Momoi (who came over to talk about the song) and started to throw his basketball 'playfully' at the wall (but not as aggressive so his mom would not start yelling at him).

Murasakibara went back to Akita. As soon as he got home, he took the snacks meant for the whole family, went upstairs to eat and sulk simultaneously.

Akashi… He decided not to go back to Kyoto… for now.

With his scissors visible in everyone's vision, he started his journey to find Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kagami just prays for Kuroko's and (mainly) Kasamatsu's safety (as always).

 **…**

"You say it is kind of depressing. You didn't tell me that the entire song would be depressing Tetsuya." Kasamatsu scowled at the bluenette who carried on staring at the wall in the former captain's room.

"You should have expected it considering that I told that I have written it without anyone else giving me an input Yukio-senpai." Kuroko replied more bluntly than normal.

Kasamatsu has finally had enough. Ever since that kiss, Kuroko became more unresponsive and when he did respond like that, it would have a bit of an 'I do not want to deal with you' attitude.

Kasamatsu has grown agitated from it.

"What is wrong with you?"

This startled Kuroko.

"I don't understand."

"Ever since that kiss-" Kuroko slightly blushed "- You have been… distant. It looks like you do not want to be around me or forget what has happened just this morning."

"I… I guess I am not used to what happened that morning."

"Really? When did you have your first kiss?"

Kuroko froze up. Akashi (actually Bokushi keep that in mind) took that.

What did he consider as a kiss? For him and Kasamatsu?

"What do you consider as a kiss Yukio-senpai?" Kuroko faced the other male, hoping for his answer (and maybe his reaction).

"Oh... Uhhh…" Kasamatsu became extremely flustered.

"I think that kiss should not matter based on time or sense. It should be considered based on whether that person likes it or not. Also that kiss shouldn't be forced. It cannot be a kiss by default."

Well if that is what he thinks…

"I had it with you Yukio-senpai."

It is now Kasamatsu's turn to freeze up.

"But… Akashi…"

"That was forced upon me."

"I see… Well… I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why is that Yukio-senpai?"

Kasamatsu went over to the bed and sat closer to Kuroko, their faces reasonably close.

"My first kiss… That was with you as well."

Kuroko's blush grew darker as it began to feel like their faces were closer.

But he couldn't care less.

Kasamatsu and Kuroko moved towards each other.

They kissed.

 **They look like they are an official couple but I haven't confirmed it… YET!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Also 1 pray means Kasamatsu will be 1 step closer to his protection from the red haired, scissor holding devil.**

 **But we all know he will be in trouble.**

 **Try and guess what will happen :D**

 **You can suggest songs if you want to. Please if it better for the duo or a single person. Kasamatsu or Kuroko?**

 **~Pyon out!**


	15. Update - THIS IS NOT ABANDONED!

Sorry that this is taking a while.

My real exams are happening right now and I am pretty much trying to my best to at least pass on all of them.

I am not stupid but there are some subjects that makes me want to kill myself considering that I have anxiety issues.

I am mainly focusing on exams right now.

Another issue is that I have a catching disease called 'Writer's block'. I have no clue on what to do.

I do have other AU's in mind. I have a Kuroko no Basuke with a Pokémon as the alternate universe and a Kuroko no Basuke with DanganRonpa as the alternate universe as well.

If you have any ideas, do let me know.

Sorry for the late update but do not expect updates until the 15th of June (That's my last exam). After that, writer's block will dictate how this next chapter will be like (It will probably be one of the worst ones).

Sorry but this fanfiction is not abandoned! DON'T WORRY!

~Pyon out~


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I have an issue Kagami-kun."

"You do?" Kagami looked over at Kuroko.

It was now lunch time at Seirin. Kuroko had to deal with a lot of students again, even though most of them were girls this time. They kept pestering him about whether he was dating Kasamatsu or not (they grew desperate after the music video). The bluenette would deny every time that question was asked.

"I am not sure about a situation and I am hoping you can give me some insight."

"Okay. What is it?"

Kuroko hesitated.

Should he…?

He would have to tell Kagami the whole story after that.

"I do not know whether I am dating Yukio-senpai or not."

The basketball ace started choking on his food.

Did Kuroko just say that?

He managed to not suffocate and could only ask Kuroko the only thing on his mind.

Also… Did Kuroko just call Kasamatsu by his first name?

"How the hell did that come up?!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you how that happened."

"Good." Kagami proceeded to eat his food again while listening.

"I kissed him."

And… Kagami is choking on his food again.

Kuroko smacked Kagami on the back. The food escaped Kagami's throat again.

"Now HOW the hell did that come up?!"

"I have to explain everything to you don't I?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just explain it to me before I hit you across the back of the head." Kagami threatened.

"Yukio-senpai and I just finished a meeting. He needed to go to the toilet, so I decided to wait for him. But… Akashi-kun arrived."

Kagami froze.

Why in the hell would Akashi be there?

"What did he do?"

"Akashi-kun asked me how close I am to Yukio-senpai. I told him that we were relatively close."

"And then…"

"He kissed me."

Kagami dropped his lunch and it fell to pieces on the table.

Never mind. He wasn't too hungry to begin with. Especially after this announcement.

"I guess that made you think about your feelings for Kasamatsu then?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Yukio-senpai saw us and Akashi-kun left right after that. He asked me if I was okay. He said that he will help me with anything I would like."

"That is when you kissed him didn't you?" Kagami deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Kagami dragged his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Am I or am I not?" Kuroko looked slightly desperate.

"Well… This might sound stupid… But do you like him?" Kagami looked at Kuroko with a calm face.

"Of course I like him Kagami-kun."

"I meant as something more than a friend."

"I know."

That's one step down.

Kagami wonders how many steps are left.

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to date him?"

"I… Don't know."

Kagami stared at the bluenette incredulously.

What makes Kuroko think he shouldn't try asking him?

"You didn't bother asking him about his feelings for you?"

Kuroko froze up. He ducked his head, hiding his blush.

"I didn't want to bother Yukio-senpai more than I already have."

Kagami is at a loss. He didn't how to give Kuroko more confidence (which is what he needs in reality).

But Kagami could give Kuroko some courage.

 **~Meanwhile with Kasamatsu~**

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" A familiar voice filled Kasamatsu with dread without having to see the person in mind.

Kasamatsu just wanted some time alone walking back home.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. After being hugged for only 3 seconds, Yukio got annoyed and shoved his elbow in the blonde's abdomen.

"Owwwwww! Why did you do that ~ssu?" Kise complained in pain as he rubbed his stomach.

"You're annoying me Kise. What do you want?"

Kise grew serious after that.

"Are you dating Kurokochii~?"

Kasamatsu's eyes widened and stared incredulously at the blonde model.

"What makes you think that?!" Kasamatsu is loud but he could be louder if he wanted to.

"The music video obviously! You two were kissing! And it was so adorable ~ssu!" Kise started squealing like a fan meeting their idol for the first time.

"Ummm…" Kasamatsu grew quiet.

What was happening between him and Kuroko?

He has feelings for Kuroko… They kissed twice and even though Akashi kissed the bluenette, Tetsuya confirmed his first kiss with Kasamatsu and not the redhead.

"You two are dating… Right Kasamatsu-senpai ~ssu?"

"I don't know."

"EH?!" Kise screeched.

Thankfully there weren't anyone else on the pathway.

"How? You two are perfect for each other ~ssu?" Kise sounded sad and desperate.

Did he really believe that they are in a relationship? It also sounded like he wants this to happen for some reason.

"I mean… We have kissed. Even after the music video-" The former captain was interrupted.

"You did? Tell me how it happened ~ssu! Tell me how it happened ~ssu!" Kise kept pestering the older one for at least 10 seconds.

"Shut up! I'll tell you as long as you don't tell this to anyone else. If you do I will murder you!"

Once Kise was quiet, he told the blonde the same story Kuroko told Kagami.

Kise grew quiet and became more shocked as the story moved on. He also feels slightly angry from a certain redhead's actions.

'How could Akashichii~ even think about doing something that?'

"Am I… dating Tetsuya?"

"Well…" Kise trailed off.

The blonde doesn't even know himself.

So he went for the most reasonable route.

"Why don't you ask Kurokochii~ when you two see each other?"

Kasamatsu froze. Of course he didn't think of that. _Kise_ of all people had to point it out to him… And it is _Kise_.

"Yeah… I will. Thanks Kise."

"No problem Kasamatsu-senpai. Anyway… I need to go to my modelling agency ~ssu. See you later ~ssu." Kise waved wildly at his former captain while running towards his workplace.

Kasamatsu slightly waved before carrying on walking back to his house.

When he walked through the door, he was immediately attacked by his two younger brothers, each one taking their own leg (they own a leg? Oh well, they're kids).

"Hi Yukio-nii!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey. Is Tetsuya already home?"

"Yeah! He said he was going to have a shower!" Mitsuo happily shouted.

"Please be quieter next time Mitsuo. You'll lose your voice before you even think about a music career." Monoma pouted while giving a polite (and slightly blunt) statement.

"Thanks boys. I'll play games with you later. I need to speak to Tetsuya about something." Kasamatsu promised.

"Okay!" They talked together again and ran off to play a new game of theirs.

The older member of the singing duo walked upstairs to see Kuroko just walking out of the bathroom with just a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

They both saw each other and blushed from the scenario happening in front of their eyes.

"Hi Tetsuya."

"Hi Yukio-senpai."

An awkward silence welcomed their presence.

Yukio finally decided to speak up.

"I need to talk to you about-"

"Whether we are dating or not?"

Kasamatsu's eyes widened.

Was he that easy to read?

"Yeah… My room?"

"Okay."

They both entered Kasamatsu's bedroom.

Kasamatsu sat down and looked away while Kuroko placed on a pair of tracksuit bottoms for comfort, leaving his upper half bare.

"You can look back now."

Kasamatsu doesn't feel as much embarrassment now.

"What is it that you want to talk about Yukio-senpai?" Kuroko looked curious while saying that.

…

"What are we?"

Kasamatsu might as well cut to the chase.

"Do you mean whether we are dating or not?"

"Yeah." Kasamatsu had a light red glow to his cheeks.

"I hope we are." Tetsuya told Yukio truthfully.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened dramatically and his cheeks became the shade of strawberries.

"You… want… to… date?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"…Oh."

Really? That's all he can say right now?

Kuroko waited patiently for the older one's response.

"I see…"

Waiting…

"I feel the same way Tetsuya."

There we go.

The bluenette gave Kasamatsu an honest smile as the older one wraps an arm around his shoulders. Kasamatsu decided to be even bolder and placed his lips on the pale cheek.

Kuroko's skin grew light pink (it was almost unrecognisable).

They are now officially dating.

Kuroko thinks this couldn't get any better.

"Another question… Tetsuya."

"What is it Yukio-senpai?"

…

But Kuroko didn't expect the tone to become negative.

…

"What were those white lines on your torso? They look like scars to me."

…

"Tetsuya?"

 **I AM BACK AND ALIVE!**

 **AND I LIED AGAIN! EARLY UPDATE THAN EXPECTED!**

 **That definitely tells you about my attitude towards my exams (I have 6 left and HOW am I not freaking out yet?).**

 **Unreliable narrator is unreliable ^W^ :P**

 **As you can tell from the last few lines… We are getting into some deep shit.**

 **But who knows when that will happen.**

 **Oh well… *shrugs***

 **~Pyon out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **It is time for the depressing shit as you could tell from the previous chapter.**

"Tetsuya?"

…

"Are you… Going to say something?"

No response from the bluenette.

"Anything?"

No response again.

"Please… I'm worried."

"…No thank you." Kuroko finally spoke out.

Kasamatsu paused.

"Are you sure? I'm worried… especially with those scars all over your abdomen."

"I am fine Yukio-senpai." Kuroko grew a bit agitated.

Kasamatsu couldn't see that due to Kuroko's blank face.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I am fine!" Kuroko raised his voice and for once managed to yell at the person who is trying to comfort him.

The bluenette froze at his outburst.

Did he really yell at Yukio-senpai?

Tears began to build up at the teal eyes.

Throughout his entire life, he had kept up a wall between his emotions and the correct responses. Thanks to this, Kuroko rarely showed any emotions and even then the only emotions would be a small smile or a look of disappointment. The first time he actually showed the emotion sadness was during that one match: Teiko against Meiko.

That is what started the process and negative emotions cracked the wall, only the smallest amounts could get through.

He decided to try to make sure no one could see the negative emotions he believed no one should see in politeness.

Sooo… That is how the scars appeared. Easy to hide and since Kuroko used to be clumsy when he was a kid, he had the perfect excuse if anyone asked.

No one did thanks to his non-existent presence.

Then he arrived at Seirin and became close with the team.

The matches came and went but he didn't expect to cry in front of his team in their match against Touou in the Winter Cup. It made him feel better then but he couldn't help but experience guilt (for whatever dumb reason, there is no right answer with that honestly).

Then they won the Winter Cup, one of the best days in his life.

But the happiness obviously didn't last forever.

He felt like he had a curse. So if anyone were to be on the same team as him, all of them would become arrogant or just like the Generation of Miracles back in Teiko.

He even forgets that he is the Phantom Sixth Man of that group.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave, placing that letter on the bench before exiting the gym for the last time.

Then he saw Kasamatsu under the tree that day.

His emotions are more visible now than they used to be.

It's all thanks to Kasamatsu.

"You are welcome Kuroko."

The bluenette looked at Kasamatsu in surprise. How did he know that he was thinking about him?

"How did you…?" Kuroko questioned hesitantly.

"You pretty much said how you harmed yourself and the full story before you saw me at that tree."

The bluenette didn't realise he had told Yukio his full story. Kuroko blushed in embarrassed at the thought.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Tetsuya." Kasamatsu broke Kuroko out of his thoughts.

"It is fine Yukio-senpai. I have you don't I?" Tetsuya replied, looking at Kasamatsu despite the red blush spreading across his face.

Kasamatsu just smiled back in response and proceeded to hug the bluenette seconds after.

Kuroko returned the gesture.

They stayed in that position for a while.

Neither person wanted to let go.

 **…**

"Kasamatsu-senpai really likes Kurokochii~! I never thought he would be into boys ~ssu! But I think it is so adorable ssu~! They would be an amazing couple! Right Akashichii~?"

Kise's voice was heard over the phone.

The red head just sat in his bedroom, gripping his phone tightly, imagining that phone as a certain person's neck.

With malice lacing his voice, he replied in the most professional way possible (and even that was difficult for Akashi).

"Yes. You are right Ryouta. But we do not know whether Tetsuya would like him back."

"… You do have a point Akashichii~… Maybe we should… Huh? Kagamichii~ just texted me…"

"Did he…? What did Taiga say? It might be something important to our conversation."

"I doubt that Akashichii~ but I guess it couldn't hurt."

Silence pierced through while Kise was reading through the text message.

Akashi grew a bit impatient. It couldn't take 2 minutes to read a message, even for Kise.

"What did it say Ryouta?"

"…Kagamichii~ just told me that Kurokochii~ likes Kasamatsu-senpai in that way as well ~ssu!" Kise began to squeal, sounding like one of his many fan girls.

Akashi froze.

'Tetsuya likes him.'

'Tetsuya like him.'

'Tetsuya _loves_ him.'

His eye began to twitch.

"I see… Shall we do anything Ryouta? Invading their privacy does seem rude."

' _That's funny coming from you. You have done it multiple times behind their backs. What other method would you have used to find the address of that singing company?'_

"You're right Akashichii~… Oh well. We might as well wait and ask if anything does happen ssu~. Shall we do that Akashichii~?"

Akashi reluctantly nodded (even though no one else is present in his room).

"We might as well Ryouta. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day Akashichii~ ssu~!" Kise hung up soon after that.

Akashi carried on being silent, carrying malicious thoughts within his mind.

He really wants to get rid of him.

He wants to send that older straight down to hell.

But how?

He grinned with an unspoken threat emitted from the expression.

'I'll get for good… Kasamatsu Yukio.'

 **…**

While the Kasamatsu and Kuroko were speaking to each, Kasamatsu had to sneeze out of nowhere.

"Someone must be talking about you Yukio-senpai." Kuroko added nonchalantly.

"Why would someone talk about me?"

"You realise we are a singing duo right?"

"Shut up Tetsuya."

 **I am back.**

 **I am sooooooooo sorry. My family changed internet services at the wrong time.**

 **I just got it back today.**

 **I am in my holidays and I stay in the house.**

 **Take those hints and put them together.**

 **Pyon~ out!**


End file.
